


This Bond Will Never Break

by SomedayBecomesSomehow, TotallyNot



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Based off newsies, Broadway References, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied sprace, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Movie Reference, Multi, Newsies References, Newsies characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Roleplay, Swearing, This was a roleplay originally, Ugh, Using Newsies Characters, im trying, sprace, two authors, ummmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomedayBecomesSomehow/pseuds/SomedayBecomesSomehow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNot/pseuds/TotallyNot
Summary: A1: It was the first day of school, and Spot was already lost. He walked down the hall, trying to find 1st and 2nd period History and English, completely unaware that he was about to run into someone.A2: Holly was drawing in her sketchbook as she headed down the hallway, suddenly slamming into someone.---Spot Conlon meets Holly Walker due to a mishap in the halls on the first day of school. What follows is an unavoidable friendship, with *quirky* hijinks.---Okay, we suck at summaries. This is a roleplay between me (HU and TotallyNot) and my friend (AH; SomedayBecomesSomehow). Check it out? Give it a shot? Please?





	1. The Mishap in the Halls

HU: It was the first day of school, and Spot was already lost. He walked down the hall, trying to find 1&2 period History and English, completely unaware that he was about to run into someone. 

AH: Holly was drawing in her sketchbook as she headed down the hallway, suddenly slamming into someone. 

HU: Spot swore as he was knocked to the ground. He mentally cursed his parents for passing down the short height gene, as well as the clumsiness one.  He got to his feet, and mumbled a quiet, "Sorry," to the person he bumped down. 

AH: "It's okay. I didn't expect to literally bump into someone on the first day!" Holly laughed awkwardly, leaning down to pick up her sketchbook. 

HU: Spot laughed, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, before extending his hand. "Yeah, it is. Erm, I'm Sean by the way. Sean Conlon. But uh, you can call me Spot. What's your name?" 

AH: "It's Holly Walker, thanks." She took his hand to shake it. 

HU: "Pleasure to meet you, Holly. What class are you headed to?" 

AH: "Yeah, same to you too, Spot. I'm headed to English. What class are you off to?" 

HU: "I'm off to English 1. With Mr. Moore? I just can't seem to find his classroom..."  

AH: Holly pulled out her schedule. "Oh, I have Mr. Moore too! I'm not really sure where it is either, so we can look together." 

HU: Spot nodded. He pointed at his map. "Think it's this way." He gestured to the hall on the right. "And up the stairs." 

AH: Holly looked up at the wall that had a sign that listed all the classrooms in that direction. "Yeah, I think you're right." She started to go up the stairs with Spot and looked for room 208. 

HU: Spot nodded, and the two of them made their way to Mr. Moore's classroom, entering right before the bell rang. Spot chose the first empty seat he saw, at the back of the class. 

AH: Holly went to the back of the room too, but sat two rows away. Holly pulled out a pencil like the board had said, and waited for the teacher to start class. 

A fairly young man, maybe in his thirties, came up to the front of the room and pushed up his glasses.  
"Welcome to eleventh grade English and History class!" 

HU: Spot looked up at the teacher. He seemed like a normal teacher, not overly peppy, but not old and boring. In short, he seemed nice. 

"I'm Mr. Moore and I'll be your teacher for English and History this year. Now, I don't know all of your names, but I will try my best to learn them all before we are done with September. Until then, I hope you'll all bear with me." 

After that, Spot zoned out, not really caring about all the first day crap. 

***

AH: Once activities and icebreakers were played, the two classes ended. Holly stood up and started to leave the room. 

HU: Spot walked up to Holly. "Hey," he said, stepping alongside her. "So, what class you heading to?" 

AH: “Looks like...science. Which class are you going to?” Holly answered as read off her schedule. 

HU: "Photography 1. Well, see you tomorrow I suppose," he said, looking down at his map to try to find his way to class. 

AH: "Yeah, see you!" Holly waved and went down a different hallway. 

***

HU: After school, Spot walked into the parking lot, and got into his car, a beautiful 2014 Ford Fusion. He started off into the direction of his house, relatively pleased with how his day had gone. The next day, Spot woke up, groaning, and not exactly excited to go to school. Once you start school, it kinda hits you in the face. He walked downstairs, and got breakfast, then quickly ran upstairs to get ready for school. 

When he got to school, Spot pulled out his phone, and walked up to Moore's classroom. He was looking at Instagram and cracking up at a vine when Holly came in. 

AH: Holly saw Spot laughing and walked over. "What's so funny?" 

HU: Spot held out his phone to her. It was the song, "Sail" but every time they said "Sail," the cat on screen jumped off the windowsill.  

AH: Holly started to laugh, and covered her mouth once students started to look at her. 

"What's so funny??" 

"Can I see?" 

"Gosh, you're so loud." 

"It's nothing!" Holly said as she started to shrink away as the students who were beginning to crowd around the phone. 

HU: Spot grinned at the other students. Silently, he cranked the volume up as loud as possible. When he un-paused it, the phone blared, "SAIL" at top volume. 

AH: Holly kept stealing glances at the door, worried Mr. Moore would come in any second. The class was laughing, and pointing at the phone. 

She heard the door slam open and the old principle barged in with Mr. Moore trailing behind. 

"Mr. Moore told me he heard a ruckus, and this is no different from what I heard of!" The principle bellowed. Some of the classes came out into the hallway and looked into the room. 

The class grew quiet, as Mr. Moore twiddled his thumbs, seeming awkward at making a scene. 

"Well? What's so funny that the whole school has to hear?" 

HU: Spot stood up, and put on his best "Teacher's Pet" act. He walked up to Mr. Moore with his phone, and did a quick google search, ignoring the protests from the students around them. A boy, who Spot thought was named Jeff, whispered, "You're dead man." Spot grinned. 

"Here you go Mr. Moore." He played the audio. 

"Welcome back to CNN 10, my name is Carl Azuz, and Fridays are AWESOME!" Blared from the phone.

"Last Friday's CNN 10, sir. The 'back to school' edition." Spot paused the video and turned to the class. "It was really funny, right guys?" He asked, looking at the class. 

AH: The class nodded vigorously. 

"Yes, hilarious!" 

"His jokes are so dumb." 

"I know! Super dumb puns." 

"Some of them are kind of good..." 

"Shut up, Evelyn." 

"Let's watch it again!" 

Holly nodded with the class. "Yeah, CNN 10 is a favorite throughout the school, sir. We couldn't help but laugh." 

HU: Spot held his breath when Mr. Moore looked at them suspiciously. He turned to Mr. Smith, the principal, who turned to the group of them, and spoke. 

"Keep quiet next time please. I don't want to have to come in here every morning." 

Spot nodded. "Yes sir." 

"Of course sir." 

"Yeah Mr. Smith. We'll be quiet." 

"Perfect students." 

"Hopefully." 

"Shut up, Evelyn!" 

"Bye sir." 

Mr. Smith walked out of the classroom, not looking happy, and Mr. Moor followed. After a few seconds, Spot turned to the class. 

"Hell yeah!" 

The class erupted. 

"Yeah!" 

"That was brilliant!" 

"Nice thinking!" 

"I thought we were busted." 

"Shut uuuuuuuuuup Evelyn," someone groaned. 

AH: “Thank gosh, I thought we were goners.” Holly laughed. “That was awesome, Spot!” 

HU: "Haha thanks. Quick thinking I guess." Soon after, Mr. Moore got back to the classroom, and everyone was ordered back to their seats. 

AH: Holly sat in her seat and gave a relived smile to Spot, glad that Mr. Moore didn't say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuugh. Infrequent updates, but we usually create a chapter a day. Less updates on weekends and breaks. This takes place in Sammamish, Washington. Drop a comment? Or Kudos! Please.
> 
> *Behind the scenes*  
> We wrote 17 chapters, but OneNote flaked out and deleted the final three. After LOADS of debate, we decided to re-write the whole thing. A good idea? I think not. But the writing is better than before, so...  
> ALSO. Watch an episode of CNN10. BAD PUNS.


	2. Groupchats and Seating Charts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in Mr. Moore's 1st and 2nd period are friends, save for Ryan Miller.

HU: During the weeks of September, Mr. Moore's class seemed to get closer. Students from the class were often seen hanging out in the halls, or at Starbucks during lunch break. But the closeness of room 208 only extended so far.  Even though everyone was close, there was one kid who was forbidden from the fun. It was an unwritten and unspoken rule that Ryan Miller was to never hang out with them. 

AH: Ryan Miller was one of those kids that will trick you and lure into his trap. He feeds on, as the rumors go, girls that meet his standards. Once he finds one to his liking, he treats her like royalty. If another girl walks by with brighter hair or has a sweeter voice, he drops them and runs after his new victim.  When he treats them like royalty, he acts as though they're his pets and he does whatever pleases him. Even when they don't approve. By now, Mr. Moore had told the class that he was going to assign a seating chart.

"Alright, I'll announce the chart tomorrow, so don't get too close to who you're sitting next to!" The class groaned, and some cheered.

The next day, the chart was up and most of the girls were worrying in their little groups. "Oh god, I hope Ryan doesn't sit next to me!" "I'll beg Moore to have me switch if I have to!" Holly pushed through the class and read the chart. Ryan Miller was sitting right next to her. He was already occupying the seat in the back, and he grinned once Holly looked over. The girls whispered good lucks and prayers as she moved to the back of the room.

 _'I hope my hair looks like I've just been dumpster diving.'_ Holly thought bitterly.

HU: Spot looked at the chart, hoping that he was next to Holly, or anyone really, except Ryan. When he saw his name, he was mildly surprised. He was next to Evelyn Johnson, at the middle right side of the room. But Holly, poor Holly, was at the back left of the room, right next to Ryan. He pulled out his phone, and opened the class groupchat, which had everyone except Ryan and Mr. Moore on it.

_[ **Spot** has entered the chat.]_

**Spot:** Sending prayers to Holly, the bravest person I know. 

 **Jake_not_Jack:** What's wrong?

 **Meet_me_at_the_theatre(Ava B.):** Yeah, what?

 **Spot:** She's next to your favorite dude. Ryan

 **Eve_lyn:** Oh god.  So sorry H. Good luck

 **CandyKatie:** ooof

 **Thomas_the_train:** Damn. H, if you live through this, I'll give you $10

 **Eve_lyn:** Seats are for a month. 

 **Jake_not_Jack:** Shut uuuuuup Evelyn

_[ **Jake_not_Jack** has been kicked out of the chat.]_

_[ **Jake_not_Jack** has entered the chat.]_

**Jake_not_Jack:** rude. 

AH: Holly read the texts as they came in, smiling.

 **Holly:** Thanks for the support, guys I'm taking you up on the bet, Thomas!

HU: Spot grinned at the texts, and then looked up as Mr. Moore entered. In unison, every kid in class shut off their phones, with a satisfying 'click'. Then, it was into class.

AH: Holly sat down in her seat and Ryan’s smile increased. He swung her arm around Holly’s shoulders. “Your eyes are like a forest after a calming rainfall. Striking with color. They’re beautiful…" Holly gave a tight smile and looked to Mr. Moore. “At least answer. A woman would thank a man who gives the time of day to you.” Ryan huffed. “Say, how would you like to, come over after school?” He dropped his arm and went around her waist and pulled her closer. Holly peeled off his arm, disgusted.

“Oh, no thanks. Too busy.” She scooted back to where she was an appropriate distance away.

“That’s a shame. You’re missing out on,” Ryan gestured to himself, “all this.” Ryan winked at her afterwards and pulled his arms to himself and watched Mr. Moore.

***

HU: During break, Spot pulled his phone out again. Everyone had their phones out. The groupchat was utter chaos. 

_[ **Spot** has entered the chat.]_

**Jake_not_Jack:** Welcome Spot. 

 _[ **Eve_lyn** has joined the chat._]

 **Jake_not_Jack:** Shut up Evelyn

_[ **Jake_not_Jack** has been banned for [5] minutes]_

**Thomas_the_train:** nice one Evelyn

 **CandyKatie:** OMG HOLLY IM SO SORRY

 **Keke_do_you_love_me:** that creep had his hands all over you

 **DeadMemes666:** need me to defend your honor, Holly?

 **Palidrome:** H, im so sorry

 **Meet_me_at_the_theatre(Ava B.):** …

 **Spot:** YOU'RE HIS NEW VICTEM

AH: Holly turned so Ryan couldn't see the texts.

 **Holly:** Thanks, you guys. @DeadMemes666, that's nice but at some point I'm going to find him in the hallway and smack him across the face. I wish Ryan could stop, I agree with you Spot. I hope he moves on and stops bothering everyone.

HU:

 **Spot:** so sorry H.

Spot clicked off his phone, sending one last sympathetic glance at Holly before starting his work. Before he knew it, class was over, and it was time for third period.

AH: Holly stood up right when the bell rang, and to Ryan's disappointed face, she walked over to Spot. "You're so lucky you're a guy. You won't have to experience Ryan's wrath."

HU: "Who knows with that guy, honestly. He could flirt up the whole school. Hey, you going to Starbucks tomorrow? Jake's doing that thing where he shows off his money, and buys everyone coffee."

AH: "Yeah! God, those rich people." Holly rolled her eyes and laughed.

HU: "We're in Washington. Everyone is a god damn rich person." He grinned at her. "Well, see you tomorrow, after school!" He smiled, and walked away to his photography class.

AH: Holly waved and walked off to her science class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a like or comment if you feel inclined to. *INFREQUENT UPDATES*  
> Spot is Spot  
> Holly is Holly  
> Palindrome is Anna  
> Jake_not_Jack is Jake  
> Meet_me_at_the_theatre(Ava B.) is Ava  
> Eve_lyn is Evelyn  
> CandyKatie is Katie  
> Thomas_the_train is Thomas  
> DeadMemes666 is Samuel  
> Keke_do_you_love_me is Keenan  
> QWERTY is Benny  
> MattyHue is Matthew


	3. Groupchats and Matchmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groupchat is alive, and Jake and Evelyn totally like each other.

HU: The next day, Spot got up tiredly. It didn't feel like a Tuesday, more like a Saturday. But his alarm clock disagreed with that statement. The first thing he did was open the groupchat.

_[ **Spot** has entered the chat.]_

**Spot** : Bloody hell y'all. It's 5:30 in the morning and you're already texting?

**CandyKatie** : Wow Spot, didn't know you were british

**QWERTY** : Or southern...

**Spot** : 👎👎👎

Sighing, Spot put his phone away and got ready for school. He ran downstairs and grabbed a granola bar and cream cheese bagel. He jumped into his car with his backpack, ready for school to start.

AH: Holly laughed at the texts, and went down the stairs.  Her mom was up and making herself coffee. "Morning, sweetie."

"Good morning." Holly yawned and started to make herself toast. Her mom grabbed her purse and poured the coffee into a thermos and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"See you after school. Don't get into any trouble, I have an appointment with my eye doctor today. I'll be a little later than usual."

"Okay, I won't, as usual. See you," Holly smiled and waved as her mom shut the front door and left. She ate the last slice and started off to her bus stop.

HU: Spot got to school, and walked into Moore's classroom, sliding into the seat next to Jake.

"So," he started, startling Jake. "You gonna make a move with Evelyn?" Jake looked at him in shock, ears bright red.

"Uh, what? W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh, c'mon. We all know she likes you. And you like her." Spot looked up at the door, to see Holly walking through it. "Hey! H! C'mere! We need a professional opinion."

AH: Holly walked over. "What is this about?" Holly asked and grinned as Jake started to grow red.

HU: Spot grinned and clapped Jake on the back. "Well it seems, that our dear friend Jake," a cheesy grin at Jake. "Is having a crisis!"

AH: Holly took her backpack off and got on her knees, resting her arms on Jake's table. "What type of crisis? Something I would have prime knowledge about, I assume?"

HU: "Definitely. Dear Jake doesn't believe that madam Evelyn Johnson has the hots for him." At these words, Jake groaned, and his head sank into his arms. 

AH: "Oh, Evelyn definitely does. Why, you two would be perfect together!" Holly moved her hand above her head, as if gesturing to an idea. "See, the evidence is right before your eyes." Holly took out her phone and scrolled down the group chat. "She is playing the 'I'm clueless' card to get your attention! And anyways, hasn't Evelyn been sneaking glances in your direction lately?" Holly looked over at Evelyn who quickly looked away and down at her hands.

HU: Spot grinned at Jake. "You've got this. Do it after school." Jake nodded miserably. Spot then opened his phone, starting a new message, and adding everyone except Jake, Evelyn, and Ryan.

_[ **Spot** has created a chat.]_

_[ **Spot** has named the chat "Jevelyn"]_

_[ **Spot** has added **Holly, CandyKatie, Meet_me_at_the_theatre(Ava B.), Thomas_the_train, Keke_do_you_love_me, QWERTY, DeadMemes666, MattyHue,** and **Palindrome** to the chat.] _

_[ **Holly** has entered the chat.] _

_[ **MattyHue** has entered the chat.] _

_[ **DeadMemes666** has entered the chat.] _

_[ **Keke_do_you_love_me** has entered the chat.] _

_[ **Meet_me_at_the_theatre(Ava B.)** has entered the chat.] _

_[ **CandyKatie** has entered the chat.] _

_[ **Palindrome** has entered the chat.] _

_[ **Thomas_the_train** has entered the chat.] _

_[ **QWERTY** has entered the chat.]_

**QWERTY** : "Jevelyn"? Da fuck is that?

**Meet_me_at_the_theatre(Ava B.):** JAKE AND EVY

**Thomas_the_train** : OMG YAS

**Spot** : Order! Order in the court!

_[ **Spot** has muted **Holly, CandyKatie, Meet_me_at_the_theatre(Ava B.), Thomas_the_train, Keke_do_you_love_me, QWERTY, DeadMemes666, MattyHue, and Palindrome.** ]_

**Spot** :  We's getting Evelyn her man.

_[ **Spot** has un-muted **Holly, CandyKatie, Meet_me_at_the_theatre(Ava B.), Thomas_the_train, Keke_do_you_love_me, QWERTY, DeadMemes666, MattyHue, and Palindrome.** ]_

**Palindrome** : YES

**QWERTY** :  100x yes

**Keke_do_you_love_me** : ASDFGHJKL AND QWERTYUIOP AND ZXCVBNM

_[ **Spot** has muted **Keke_do_you_love_me, QWERTY,** and **Palindrome.** ]_

Spot: Alright. Keenan, Benny, and Anna are going to *$, so I don’t have to ask them. H and I are going too. Are the rest of you?

**Meet_me_at_the_theatre(Ava B.)** : Can't. Auditions for the first school play are coming up. We're doing Grease!!!

**Thomas_the_train** : Yep! Leaving at 4 for baseball, but yeah.

Texts came flooding in, and Spot waited for a few moments to respond. 

**Spot** : ok so besides Jake and Eve, we've got... 26 ppl going

The classroom must have really been a sight to see, because how often do you see 30 juniors being completely silent? And before school, too. Thankfully, the silence was short lived.

AH: Mr. Moore cleared his throat. The class didn't answer, and were all looking down at their laps.

"How is the class silent AND looking at their phones?" Mr. Moore asked. The class looked guilty, and Ryan just sat in his seat, looking innocent as a rose.

His head rose and he spoke. "Mr. Moore, the class was texting." The class shot glares and grumbled at Ryan. Mr. Moore sighed.

"Look, if you guys keep taking your phones out, I'll have to send," His eyes sharpened, "all thirty of you to the office."

HU: Spot sent one last text.

**Spot** : PUT THE PHONES AWAY

_[ **Spot** has left the chat.]_

Sighing, the class put their phones away, unwilling to begin class.

AH: Mr. Moore shook his head as he crossed his arms. "Just because you got away with it twice, doesn't mean that you can get away with a third act. I'll take your phones and return them to you at the end of the day." He started to walk around the class with a top hat and had the students drop their phones into it. Once Holly put hers in the hat and Mr. Moore got to Ryan, he shook his head.

"Mr. Moore, I wasn't the one texting. I didn't even have my phone out!" The class waited in silence, wondering how Mr. Moore would play it. Mr. Moore pushed up his glasses, making sure the lights on the ceiling reflected the glass.

"How then, Mr. Miller, would you know that the class was texting? Hm?" The class erupted into laughter seeing Ryan's face slowly reddening.

"B-but, I was watching the class, sir!"

"Yes, but many of them had their phones in books to disguise the fact. Your phone, Mr. Miller." Mr. Moore held out the top hat. Ryan slipped his phone out of his back pocket and dropped it into the hat, rolling his eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Miller." Mr. Moore walked back to his desk, and begun class.

"Why didn't you save me, my angel?" Ryan turned to Holly sadly with big eyes.

"The whole class had to put away their phones, and I didn't want to cause a scene."

Ryan sighed happily. "Holly my dear, you are so intelligent. But, it would have been the noble thing to help me. Are you busy today?"

"Yes." Holly turned away from Ryan.

"I guess pretty girls like you have no time on their hands enchanting other--"

"No, and please, class is starting. You don't want to get into more trouble." Holly snapped back and continued to listen to Mr. Moore.

HU: Spot could hear Ryan from across the room. He turned back to face Holly, and mouthed, "Sorry." When turned back to the front of the class, Evelyn nudged him. She handed him a pink sticky note.

It read, _'U going 2 starbucks today after school?'_ He looked at her, and wrote out a response.

_'Yeah. I'm a sucker for free coffee. ;).'_

She stifled a laugh when she saw his response, and wrote something back. _'I'm nervous.'_

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and then quickly scribbled a response. _'OOOOOOOH. BC u like Jake, right?'_ She saw it and blushed, nodding vigorouslybefore putting the sticky note under her textbook.  

AH: Holly was watching and saw Evelyn blush and look over at Jake. She must be worried about Starbucks. Holly scribbled on a light blue sticky note and passed it up to Evelyn. _'Starbucks will go great, Eve! :D'_

HU: Evelyn nodded nervously, and sent a look of appreciation to Holly. Spot grinned at her, and then looked at Mr. Moore and started his notes, eagerly awaiting break.

***

AH: After a while of taking notes while Mr. Moore read from the textbook, the bell rang, and Mr. Moore let everyone have a break. Holly got up and walked over to Evelyn and Spot. "Still a little nervous, Evelyn?"

HU: Evelyn grimaced. "Shhhh! Not so loud, he might hear you!" Spot laughed.

AH: "Oh, okay. But Jake is blushing over there in his group of friends. He's nervous too!" Holy smiled. "Things will go well."

HU: Evelyn stared at her. "I just... I like him so much, and I don't wanna..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Fuck up around him, ya know? Like, I know he doesn't like me back..." Spot groaned and facepalmed.

AH: "Oh come on." Holly matched her voice to Evelyn's. "Jake's trying to get your attention. Boys usually get mean around girls they like since they don't know how to handle their feelings. Being mean just gets the girl to pay attention to them."

HU: Spot blushed. "As a boy, I suddenly feel as though i should exit the conversation." He leaned his chair back. 

AH: "Alright, if you insist." Holly laughed and turned to Evelyn. "Jake does like you."

HU: "Uh huh. I'll believe it when I see it." Spot and Holly shared a knowing look at Mr. Moore called the class to order.

AH: "Okay, just see at Starbucks. We'll be right." Holly went back over to her seat with Ryan awaiting her.

"Just so you know, I won't stop trying."

"I can tell," Holly responded.

HU: After school, 28 kids were lined up outside of room 208. Mr. Moore pulled out each phone with a flourish, and handed them to the grumpy teens. After they got their phones back, everyone went to the parking lot to carpool to Starbucks. Spot turned to Holly. "Wanna ride with me? I got a car."

AH: "Sure! Thanks, Spot." Holly agreed and followed Spot to his car. Holly looked at the car, in awe. "That's a cool looking Fusion, Spot!"

HU: "You know cars?" Spot asked, unlocking the doors.

AH: "A bit. My dad used to bring me to car shows all the time." Holly stepped into the car and closed the door.

HU: "That's cool," Spot said, starting the ignition.


	4. Starbucks and Shining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite class heads to Starbucks, Jake is rich, and Here's Johnny!

AH: Holly stepped out of the car once they parked at Starbucks. The crowd of students filed in, to the surprise of the staff. Some of the baristas whispered, others groaned at the amount of customers. 

Everyone started to order, and Holly came up to the front. 

"I'd like a grande iced soy latte." Holly got out of line and sat down at a table. 

HU: Spot walked up to the counter. "A venti caramel macchiato please. Under Jake." He sat down at the table with Holly. "Sure hope Jake has enough dough for this. It's at least..." He did the math in his head. "$160, just for venti drinks for all of us." 

AH: "Yeah, $160 must be pocket change for him, though. Hopefully Evelyn isn't too worried. Poor girl's freaking out..." Holly glanced over at Evelyn who was pacing and nibbling her nails .

HU: "Yeah." Spot said. The line for drinks was now only one person long. Jake stood at the front, handing in his debit card to the barista, who eyed him suspiciously. Spot walked over to hear the conversation.  

"Lemme guess, under 'Jake'?" The barista asked.  

"Yep! I'm Jake. I'd like to pay for the last... 27 orders, as well as my own."  

The barista looked unconvinced, but swiped the card. "That will be $200. Thank you and have a nice day." 15 minutes later, the last drink was handed out, and everyone walked outside. 

AH: Holly walked out, with Evelyn clinging to her arm. "You know, if Jake turns you down, you can go and find another guy to rub it in his face."  

HU: Meanwhile, Spot was talking to Jake. "She loves cats. Take her to Petco, she can see the cats there." Jake nodded. "I'll get everyone away from y'all," Spot said, pulling out his phone.  

_[_ ** _Spot_** _has entered the chat.]_  

**Spot:** Alright y'all! We're going to the movies, hurry up and get out. Project Jevelyn has begun! 

Spot put his phone away, wanting to avoid the influx of messages. "Good luck, man," he said, patting Jake on the back. 

AH: Holly smiled as she read Spot's text and rubbed Evelyn's arm. "Okay, you can do this. You're a confident, beautiful girl, and no one deserves better." 

HU: Spot stood in front of the kids, and addressed them as a group. "Alright, we all have those special teen passes right? The ones that cost ya $5 per movie ticket?" Kids nodded. "Then we're all going to the movies." Spot got into his car, and opened the door for Holly.  

AH: Holly hopped in and gave a thumbs-up to Evelyn. "Let's hope this will work out." Holly said to Spot as she closed the door. 

HU: "Oh yeah." Spot said, as he sipped his drink. "I heard that they're re-showing The Shining. Wanna see it? Or should I drop you at home?" 

AH: Holly wasn't a big fan of horror movies, but she heard it was mostly the concept and not much the content. She didn't want to seem a wimp, so she agreed. 

"Yeah, I'll come."  

HU: "Neat," Spot said, as he drove out of the Starbucks parking lot. 

***

AH: Holly walked down the theater isle and scanned the theater for a seat. "Where do you want to sit?" 

HU: "Here," Spot said, gesturing to the middle of the row, right behind the metal bar. "We can put our feet up." The rest of the class soon came in, filling up the row, and the one behind it. Spot opened his phone, and texted Jake. 

**Spot:** How's it going? We're all seeing shining 

There was no response, but Spot assumed things were going well.  

AH: Holly decided to text Evelyn seeing that Spot was texting Jake. 

**Holly:** Is it going well?  

HU: Spot looked at Holly. "Any response?" 

AH: "No, but they might be too busy to answer anyways. Confessing their love for each other in speeches." Holly shrugged. 

HU: Spot laughed. "Definitely." He quieted down when the movie started. The clip started, showing the opening scene; a car making its way through the side of a mountain.  

AH: Holly tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth, thinking that it wasn't so bad. Then she remembered that this was only the beginning. She shrugged. She could get through this, it had been years since she'd watched a horror movie. 

HU: Spot was getting really into the movie. Sure, he had seen it before, but it was genius! They were at the part where the main character saw the lady in the bathroom, when he finally looked over at Holly. 

AH: Holly scrunched her face stiffly. The lady didn't seem to be doing anything, yet. She prepared herself for a jump-scare, knowing she didn't want to dump popcorn over the seats on accident.  

HU: There were gasps and quiet screams as the young lady turned into an old woman. Spot grinned at the brilliance of the film, and faced Holly again, who was white-faced and shocked. "You okay?" He whispered. 

AH: Holly looked over at Spot and waved her hand, whispering. "Yeah, I'm fine. She's just turning into an old woman. I'm worried about a jumpscare, that's all." 

HU: Spot grinned. "There's really only one at the end. It's mainly focused on a scary plot, less on jumpscares and the like." 

AH: "Oh, good. When I was watching a scary movie when I was younger, I was eating popcorn on the couch with my family. A jumpscare occurred and I screamed and threw the bowl at the T.V., in attempt to kill the zombie. I was never allowed to eat popcorn on the couch for a while after that." Holly gave a quiet chuckle. 

HU: Spot laughed quietly, but re-directed his attention to the bigscreen. 

AH: Holly started to relax a little more and continued to eat her popcorn. She held the popcorn over to Spot. "Want some?" 

HU: Wordlessly, Spot picked up a piece. They were nearing the end of the film. Spot looked over at Holly. "Here comes the jumpscare." Not five minutes later, it came. In sync with the screen, Spot whispered, "Heeeeeeeeeere's Johnnnnnny!" 

AH: Holly jumped a little in her seat, and threw a piece of popcorn at Spot once she turned to face him. "Wow, aren't you the master of The Shining!" 

HU: "What can I say? One of the best movies. Of all time," he said, popping the thrown piece of popcorn into his mouth. 

AH: "I have to agree. It was really well written. Although I probably like it since there weren't jumpscares every two minutes!" Holly stuffed a few pieces into her mouth and a few minutes later, watched the lights slowly turn on. 

HU: Spot grinned. "We're gonna have a movie marathon some day. 'Best movies of all time'. I can see it already." 

AH: "Yes! It'll be epic!" Holly laughed and stood up. 

HU: "Heck yeah." Spot pulled out his phone, and opened the chat again.  

_[_ ** _Spot_** _has entered the chat.]_  

**Spot:** Great movie huh? See y'all tomorrow! 

AH: 

**Holly:** Yeah, see you guys! 

Holly put her phone away and tossed the empty popcorn bucket into the recycling. She waited until everyone was outside the theater.  

HU: Spot turned to Holly. "Need a ride?" 

AH: "Oh yeah, my mom's going to be home any second, so that'd be nice. Thank you." Holly smiled. 

HU: "No problem. Can I have your address?" He asked, handing her his phone. 

AH: Holly inputted the address and pressed, 'go', for directions. She handed Spot back his phone. 

HU: "Thanks," he said, putting his phone in the cup holder.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The $5 movie tickets are a real thing! Get them (If you're a teen) by going to www.teentix.org, and signing up! 100% free!


	5. Car Rides and Cat Pics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn and Jake FINALLY confess their feelings, and Evelyn sends waaaaaaay too many couple photos.

AH: Holly took out her phone to check if Evelyn had responded yet. She scrolled down the texts from Evelyn, but the 'read' bubble still didn't pop up. She shook her head and put away her phone.

***

HU: Jake fidgeted nervously. Spot had just invited the whole class to the movies. He was alone with Evelyn. "So, uhhh.... What d'ya wanna do?" 

AH: Evelyn looked down at her shoes. "I need to tell you something, well, more like want, I guess." She looked up at Jake. 

HU: Jake was worried. "Uhm... Yeah, sure. Can I say something after?" 

AH: "Yeah, if it doesn't like, um, like change anything." Evelyn took a deep breath. "Jake, I've kinda, um, well, I've been looking at you from a distance for years now, since 6th grade. And I've always thought you were, like, really funny and stuff. I...I like you, Jake." Evelyn blurted out, nervous to look at Jake's facial expression. "And I totally understand if you don't like me back! I'm super annoying! 

HU: Jake blushed. "Uhm. Uh. Yeah. Not yeah that you're annoying, yeah that... Well. I like you too!" 

AH: Evelyn smiled. "Really? You really do?" 

HU: "Uh yeah." Jake looked down at his lap. "Yeah." 

AH: Evelyn stood up and hugged Jake. "I'm glad." 

HU: "Yeah. M-me too. Uh. What do you wanna do now?" 

AH: "I'm not sure, really. Like, we can, like, do whatever." Evelyn shrugged and started twirling her hair. 

HU: "Uh. Wanna go to Petco? And see the cats?" 

AH: Evelyn squealed. "How did you know?! I LOVE cats!!"  

HU: "Uh. Just guessed?" 

AH: "You're AMAZING! Let's go!" Evelyn dragged Jake out of the Starbucks and to Petco.  

***

Holly heard a ping from her phone and she picked it up.    
 ****

**Evelyn:** Jake and I are together now!!! <3 

**Holly:** Yay! Told ya so! 

**Evelyn:** Yeah, I should of believed you and Spot. Sorry 

**H** **olly:** It's alright, no worries. Get off your phone and hang out with him!   
 ****

**Evelyn:** Okay :D 

Holly grinned at Spot. "They're together now!" 

HU: Spot smirked. "Fuck yeah. Called it!" 

AH: “You’re not the only one!” Holly punched his arm and leaning back in her seat. “Man, this was fun.” 

HU: "Hell yeah it was," Spot said, turning onto Holly's street. "Hey, I live 'round here too!" 

AH: "You do?! My house is that light blue one coming up around this corner. The one with the jungle for a vegetable garden." Holly pointed to the ginormous fenced in garden on the right side of the house, paired with a gate.  

HU: Spot's mouth was agape. "Your. House. Is. Beautiful." 

AH: "Oh, uh, thanks. My mom and I take spend a lot of time on it..." Holly blushed as she scratched her cheek. 

HU: "Clearly," Spot said, raising an eyebrow. He pulled into her driveway. "Well, see ya tomorrow. You wanna ride in the morning?" 

AH: "Oh...sure. Are you sure that won't be too much trouble?" Holly asked as she stepped out. 

HU: "Naw, course not. You're on my way to school anyway. What time tomorrow morning?" 

AH: "If you insist. How about 7:25?" 

HU: "Definitely. Well, see you tomorrow!" 

AH: Holly waved and went inside her house, and up to her room. Just as Spot pulled out of the driveway and rounded a corner, Holly's mom pulled into the driveway.  _'Phew, I made it,'_ Holly thought to herself.  

HU: Spot got home, trying to think of an excuse as to why he was late. Thankfully, he was the only one home. He pulled out his phone.  

**Spot:** SEND COUPLE PICS 

**Jake_not_Jack:** oml thirsty much? 

**Spot:** 😉 

**Jake_not_Jack:** _[image.png]_  

**Spot:** Cute 

Spot put his phone away, and started on his homework, content with how the day had gone. 

AH: Evelyn has already sent hundreds, literally hundreds, of photos of Jake and her with cats to Holly. Holly was busy commenting on each one, but started to get annoyed. 

**Holly:** These are awesome, Eve, but my phone’s gonna explode 

**Evelyn:** Oh fine. But the kittens are SO cute!! But Jake’s even cuter! <3 

Holly couldn’t help but roll her eyes, although she was happy for her. 

**Holly** : The cats are adorable!! 

Holly shut off her phone, and after talking to her mom about her appointment, started on her next project in her sketchbook. 

 


	6. Fake Relationships and Ryan's a Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan doesn't understand anything about relationships, and Spot and Holly pretend to be dating.

HU: Spot woke up the morning, and burst out of bed, realizing he had to get Holly. 30 minutes later, after a shower and (frantically) getting his school supplies ready, he was driving to Holly's place. 

AH: Holly was sitting on the porch after her mom left for work and drawing in her sketchbook, waiting for Spot to come. 

HU: Spot pulled up, and got out of the car, before knocking the door for Holly. "Morning."  He said when she opened the door.

AH: Holly went down her house's steps and flopped down in the car. "Good morning. Did Jake send you pictures of him and Evelyn with cats?" Holly showed Spot all the photos Evelyn had sent to her. 

HU: "Oof. Thank god no." He said, getting into the car and buckling the seat. "I just got this." He showed Holly a photo of Evelyn and Jake, cross eyed, hugging. He drove out of the driveway, and onto the main road. 

AH: Holly laughed. "Wow, and check this one out!" She held the phone in front of the wheel so he could still see the road. They were kissing a kitten's face, Jake on the left and Evelyn on the right. The poor kitten was right in the middle looking lost. 

HU: "Awwww." Spot was mortified. "Oh god. You cannot tell anyone I said that." 

AH: "Oh, come on, it's cute! Why would I tell anyone anyways?" Holly laughed at the embarrassed expression on Spot's face. 

HU: "… Nevermind." He smiled embarrassedly, as they reached the school. 

AH: Once they parked, Holly hopped out and walked with Spot into the school. They went down the hallway to Mr. Moore's room and Ryan came up to them. 

"Hello, my angel!" Ryan smiled and in a flourish gave a bow. He flipped up, and turned to Spot with a stone face. "And you." 

Holly rolled her eyes and quickly stopped once Ryan looked at her again. 

"Oh, when will you have the time with me? A date would suffice at the very least." 

"I don't know you very well, Ryan." 

"That's what dates are for, my dear!" Ryan held up her hands to his chest. "At least consider it. You have till tomorrow after class to tell me. You don't know until you try!" 

HU: Spot nearly laughed out loud, and then, an idea came to him. "Uhm. Wow, Ryan. No idea you were so interested in Holly here. Such a shame you won't get her." 

AH: Holly looked at Spot, confused. 

HU: "Because..." He took a fake but deep breath, and turned to Holly. "I like you as well."  

AH: Holly turned her head to look at Spot, a bit surprised. She suddenly realized he was joking and was just trying to get Ryan away and something inside her stirred. "Really, Spot?" 

Ryan's face grew a deep red, his fists balling up. "NO WAY! That ain't true! It can't be!" 

HU: "It is, Ryan. So uh, what'dya think, Holly?" 

AH: Holly wasn't sure what to say, much less act. Even if it was just acting, nothing like this ever happened before. She took a breath, and spoke, Ryan's jaw dropping. 

"S-same with me, Spottie. I like you too." Holly smiled at Spot. 

HU: Spot grinned at her, and turned to Ryan. "Sorry buddy." 

AH: Ryan huffed. "That doesn't mean I won't stop trying! I WILL separate you two! Mark my words!" He ran off down the hallway and to his small group of friends. 

Holly turned to Spot and bit her lip, wanting to find out if he was playing along. "What was that?" 

HU: "A rescue? I think? Sorry. I didn't know if you needed to be saved." 

AH: "Oh, it was perfect. Thanks! Ryan's face was priceless!" Holly laughed. 

HU: "No problem! Will you tell the groupchat to play along?" 

AH: "Affirmed." Holly started to text the groupchat. 

 **Holly:** Spot just saved my butt from Ryan, but now we all have to act like Spot and I are together.  

 **Meet_me_at_the_theatre(Ava B.):** MORE RELATIONSHIPSSS 

 **CandyKatie:** okay…? 

 **Thomas_the_train:** Sure, but one couple in this class is frickin' awesome—Jevelyn!! 

 **Eve_lyn:** Aw, thanks Thomas!!  

 **Jake_not_Jack:** Shut uuuup, Evelyn, so I can kiss you! 

 **Eve_lyn:** Will do! 

HU: Spot grinned at the texts. 

 **Spot:** Y'all are 'jevelyn' ! I t ' s   c u t e  

 **Thomas_the_train:** Wait does that make you 'Hot' 

 **Palidrome:** pfffffffffffffffft 

 **Keke_do_you_love_me:** or 'Spolly'! 

 **CandyKatie:** Spolly ftw 

 **Meet_me_at_the_theatre(Ava B.):** agreed 

AH: 

 **Holly:** Spolly's nice, but do we really have to make a ship name? 

 **Keke_do_you_love_me:** YAS WE DO 

 **Meet_mee_at_the_theatre(Ava B.):** Of course, H! 

 **Thomas_the_train:** It's how the world goes 'round! 

HU:  

 **Spot:** Sorry H, im with them on this.  

They heard the sound of footsteps, and everyone put their phones away, not wanting them to get taken away. 

AH: Mr. Moore emerged from the door, smirking at the sight of everyone smiling at him. 

"Ah, it looks like you put them away just in time," He said as the bell rang. "As long as they aren't out during school hours, things will be fine." 

He began class and as usual, Ryan was pestering Holly. 

"Do you know what 'boucles' is in French?"

"Um, no." Holly said carefully. 

"It means, 'curls'! Because that's what you have, gorgeous, voluminous curls!" Ryan grabbed the end of a black curl and pulled, the strand bouncing back up again once he let go. 

Holly smacked his hand away. "Don't touch my hair." 

"Alright. Can't focus around me, hm?" Ryan smiled and leaned back to his seat. 

HU: During break, Spot came up to Ryan. "Dude, she doesn't like you. Leave her be. Seriously." 

AH: "She'll come around sometime. A girl wants a man who pampers them like a fluffy poodle." Ryan shook his head, amazed at how ridiculous Spot was. "I have no use for sappy poetry, and look at me! Girls LOVE me! Tell her all the things she is verbally, but it won't work out, I tell you." 

HU: "Uh huh. Sure. Bet you get aaaaall the girls." Spot said, sarcastically.  

AH: "Yes, indeed I do. Anyways, I'm going to leave the presence of an idiot now." Ryan smirked and stalked away to his chair, in which Holly quickly hurried over to Spot. "What was all that about? It seemed tense.." 

HU: "Oh god. Just him being an idiot. He thinks you can win over a girl by 'pampering her like a fluffy poodle'. So bad." 

AH: "That's awful! That's not how you win someone over! You've got to be kind and caring--if all you do is compliment them and give them gifts, it's not really a two way relationship anymore. Then girl is just using the guy to get stuff." Holly shook her head. "I've watched enough movies to understand that." 

HU: "True, though I thought you were gonna say that you'd dated enough boys to understand that." He laughed, and then returned to his seat as Mr. Moore called the class back.  

AH: Holly went back to her seat, a little surprised. She never dated anyone before, she just observed from afar and collected evidence for what is crucial in a relationship. Holly just learned to solve her own problems and make her own assumptions. 

HU: Spot turned to Evelyn, halfway through class. "How'd you date go?" She blushed, but spoke.  

"It wasn't really a date, but it was amazing! We went to Petco and saw the cats, and then we went to get fro yo, and then we went to the park! And then back to Petco! And it was all thanks to you and Holly. So thanks, or else I wouldn't have had the courage. And thanks for getting everyone away! That was so nice! We owe you one!"  

"My pleasure. Glad you guys had fun." 

AH: Holly listened to them and smiled. Jevelyn was official and not at all a mistake. Holly gave a big smile to Evelyn and waited till class was over. 

Once second period had ended, Evelyn came bouncing over. 

"I was telling Spot how amazing you guys are! Jake and I really owe you one for helping us!" 

"Oh, it was no big deal. You guys did it all on your own." Holly smiled as she slipped on her backpack. Evelyn grinned and rushed over to grab Jake's arm and pulled him out of the room to their next class. 

Holly walked over to Spot. "They seem really happy. We did good, soldier." 

HU: "Hell yeah. Meet you outside Moore after school? I'll give you a ride." 

AH: "Yeah, thanks." Holly nodded and started off to her science class. 

HU: After school, Spot went to Mr. Moore's classroom to wait for Holly.  

AH: Holly went down the hallway and saw Spot standing next to the door. Holly waved. "Hey!" 

HU: Spot stood up straighter. "Hi! You ready to go?" 

AH: "Definitely." Holly said as they started to walk out of the school. 

HU: "So, uh... How are you?" 

AH: "Pretty good, I don't have any homework. How was your day?" 

HU: "Lucky that you don't have homework. I have 30 alg 2 problems, and I have a Autumn photo gallery that I need to finish. Ugh." He started the car, and turned out of the lot. "Straight home?" 

AH: "Yeah!" Holly settled into the seat and was content with how things were going these days. After a few moments and they were pulling into her driveway, Holly felt something touch the back of her neck. She whipped her head around and saw Ryan in between the backseat and her seat. He smiled. "Hey." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back from break! Hopefully an update per day, but let's be honest, who can keep a schedule. I got finals coming up, and so that will prevent a few uploads.  
> Side note:  
> The two of us, (SomedayBecomesSomehow and I) have rehearsals for a gender-swapped production of Newsies every Wednesday, so i might not update then.


	7. Creepy Ryan and Stage Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is creepy, and Spot and Holly are still pretending to be dating.

AH: Holly yelled at Ryan, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" 

HU: Spot slammed the brakes, and pulled over. "The fuck?!" He got out of the car, and walked around to the backseet, opening the door. "Out. Now." He said angrily. 

AH: Ryan scrambled onto Holly's lap and clung to her. 

"My angel and I are meant to be together! That means coming along for the ride!" 

HU: "Ryan. Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Car." Ryan didn't move. "Now." 

AH: Holly sighed. "Ugh, and I thought I didn't have to do kung-fu today."  

Ryan looked at her confused. "Huh?" 

Holly opened the car door, pushed her hips up so that Ryan was sliding off, grabbed his neck and kneed him in the gut. She kicked the crumpled Ryan out of the car and onto her driveway.  

HU: "Jesus H!" Spot said, looking at her, just a little frightened. (Not that he would ever admit that.)  

AH: "It had to be done." Holly sighed and looked at Ryan whimpering. 

"You can go now."

"F-f-fine, but I'll keep trying!" Ryan stood up and limped away. 

HU: Spot opened the door again for Holly. "Damn." 

AH: "Yeah. He'll get the message at some point, right?" Holly looked over to her house in the distance.  

HU: "Hopefully, what a weirdo." 

AH: “My house’s right there, you can just go home now, Spot. It’s only a few houses down.” Holly nodded, not wanting to bother him.  

HU: "Aw, no, it's good. It's not far." 

AH: "Exactly, you don't have to drive me over four houses." 

HU: "Too late." He said, pulling into her driveway.  

AH: "Alright then, we can't drive back where Ryan was, now can we?" Holly laughed and got out of the car. "Thanks." 

HU: "No problem! Pick you up tomorrow, same time?" 

AH: “Yep!” Holly nodded and went inside her house. 

***

AH:

Holly and Spot were driving to school and practicing what to say once people ask about how they started dating. They were pretending to be together, anyways. 

“Um, so who should have popped the question?” Holly asked Spot. 

HU: "Er, me I suppose? Because I was the one who 'confessed my feelings' first I guess." He smiled. "You sure you're chill with this?" 

AH: "Yeah, it's too late to go back now. We've already told the whole class, and Ryan." Holly laughed. "Man, this is going to be interesting." 

HU: "Definitely," Spot said, but frowned at his car. It was making a ticking noise. He looked at Holly, worried. "It's never done that before." 

AH: "Huh. Maybe it's getting old and complaining." Holly looked under the dashboard and shrugged.  

HU: "Doubt it. Mind if I drop you off and take it to the car shop?" 

AH: "Yeah, no problem." Holly waited until the car stopped by the entrance to the school and got out. "I hope your car isn't busted." 

HU: "Haha, me too." He crossed his fingers, and drove to the nearest car shop. 

***

Fifteen minutes later he was down one 2014 Ford Fusion, $300, and a ride to school. Once he got to school, he collapsed into his seat, defeated. 

AH: “You okay? Is the car bad?” Holly asked Spot once she came over. 

HU: "Not really, just in the shop for a few days, they said. But I have to ride the bus today." He made a face. 

AH: “Oh, it’s not that bad. Minus the stink and noisy kids, they are relatively friendly.” Holly laughed at Spot’s face. 

HU: "Peasants," he grumbled, sinking farther into his seat. 

AH: Holly shook her head. “Which bus spot do you have?” 

HU: "Erm... 17, and stop number 3. You?" 

AH: “Same! Well, that would make sense because you said you live near me. I get off at stop two.” Holly grinned. 

HU: "Nice!" 

AH: Mr. Moore called everyone back to their seats and Holly went back. Ryan was more hesitant, but still annoying. 

"I can't believe you’re with that numb-skull."

"Well I am, so stop complaining."  

"You know how you kicked me in the gut?" Ryan lifted his shirt up enough so Holly could see the huge bruise on his stomach. "I wear it proudly as a souvenir from a front-row ticket to your show, 'Feisty'. With you in it, the show was even feistier.”  

Holly bit down on her tongue to stop from yelling at him during class, so she said, "Sure." 

During break, everyone was crowded around Holly and Spot, trying to get answers out of them. 

"Who asked??" Katie looked to Holly and Spot excitedly. 

"Spot did." Holly said, putting on her best grin she could muster, knowing how upset Ryan would be if he was watching. He could very well be looking right now. 

HU: "Yeah," Spot said. He blushed, and turned to Anna. 

"When did you ask her?"  

"Yesterday, I was trying to one-up Ryan, and it kinda came out." 

"Aww! That's so sweet!" 

"Yeah." 

AH: Holly smiled and answered everyone's questions smoothly, remembering everything that Spot and Holly practiced. She stood close next to Spot and tried to give the illusion that they were dating. 

"Hey, I haven't seen you guys do anything yet!" Thomas noted, with the group agreeing. "Have you even held hands during school?"   
"Or kissed?" Katie added. 

"Not with the whole school seeing, no." Holly shook her head feeling a little nervous about what might come next. 

"At least hold hands." Katie begged. 

"Gosh, so pushy!" Holly laughed and took Spot's hand, her face reddening slightly.  

HU: Spot blushed, not sure what to think. Anna stepped up to them.  

"Anyone can hold hands with someone. I do it with my friends. Step your game up. Kiss her, Spot."  

Spot blushed harder, and pecked Holly on the cheek. He turned to the crowd. "Satisfied?" 

AH: Holly felt a little embarrassed, and hoped that it would be enough for the class. "Hm, I don't know." Anna said, tapping her chin. "What do you think, guys?" She turned to the whole class.  

HU: "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The class chanted. Spot turned to Holly. "This okay?" 

AH: Holly wasn't really sure what to do. She could kiss him, please the class, but feel weird  afterwards. Or she could refuse and Ryan would find out and probably will do something to Spot or her. It's just a stage kiss, right? 

Holly turned her head so she was facing Spot, and leaned in. 

HU: Their lips touched for a breif moment, and then Spot pulled back, a little embarrassed. The class, contented, went back to their seats as Mr. Moore called the class back. "Sorry," Spot whispered to Holly, as he went back to his desk. 

AH: Holly shook her head, trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault. She sat back down in her seat, and for once, Ryan was quiet. Her cheeks still felt hot and red. She probably looked like a walking tomato. 

HU: By the time class ended, Spot was thinking nothing of the kiss. It was basically a stage kiss, and he had done hundreds of those for plays and such. After class, he came up to Holly. "See you on the bus?" 

AH: "Yeah, see you." Holly could only think about how it was like when they kissed. She couldn't help but feel a little sad. That was her first one, and it had been for stage. 


	8. Bus Rides and Bad Drivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot and Holly ride the bus, and they go to Spot's house.

HU: After school, Spot trudged to bus slot #17. He walked onto the bus, and scanned the seats for Holly. When he saw her, he walked to her seat. "This seat occupied?" He asked. 

AH: "Not at all." Holly scooted over to let Spot sit next to her. "So..." 

HU: "Was that your first kiss?" He blurted out.  

AH: "W-wha? Oh. Um, yeah, it was." Holly muttered. 

HU: "Shit, I'm sorry. It sucks to have your first kiss be a stage kiss. And I stole it. Really, really sorry." He turned to Holly, an apologetic look on his face.

AH: "No, don't be. I'd rather my first kiss, even a stage one, be with a good friend like you." Holly smiled. 

HU: "Awww. That's really nice of you." 

AH: "Well, it's true."  

Someone behind them said, "Ew, get a room." The whole bus echoed 'ew's and a few 'aw's. 

HU: Spot stood up. "Fuck off! We all know you all make out before classes!" Spot quickly sat back as the bus driver turned around and yelled to the whole bus. 

 “SIT DOWN! This job is hard enough as it is!" 

"Jesus," He said, turning to Holly. "She always like that?" 

AH: "Not usually. I guess she showed her true colors." Holly laughed. 

HU: "Yeah, definitely," he said, pulling out his phone and opening up the group chat. 

 **Spot:** Wow guys. Thanks for all the help today in class *coughs* KATIE AND ANNA *coughs* 

 **CandyKatie:** NP! Love you too! 

 **Palindrome:** <3  

Spot shut off his phone, and turned to Holly. "We have the best friends." 

AH: "I know. We hand-picked the most compassionate, caring, and thoughtful friends, huh?" Holly shook her head and read some of the texts. 

HU: "Definitely. How long until stop 2, d'ya reckon?" 

AH: "Only a few minutes. Oh, do you want to walk with me?" Holly asked after she looked outside and back to Spot. 

HU: "Sure, your house is close to mine anyways. Only like half a mile. Maybe less. God, I would kill for my car back." 

AH: "If you were to kill, I'd put Ryan on the list." 

HU: "Damn straight. He's first up there." 

AH: "And will always be." The bus slowed down so that the kids at the first stop could get off. They piled off, and the bus drove off again.  

HU: "Less people to yell at us now," Spot said, referring to the first stop. 

"Shut up!" Someone yelled.  

"Wow, touchy," Spot muttered. 

AH: Holly stifled a laugh, and looked back to peek at who yelled. It was a girl who was texting on her phone with heavy makeup. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Holly leaned back in her seat. 

HU: "Smooth Holly, very, very smooth." Spot laughed, earning a glare and poke from Holly. He held up his hands in surrender. "Just sayin'." 

AH: Holly shrugged. "You get away with it this time." 

HU: "Please. Like you pose a threat to me." Spot snorted. 

AH: "Oh really?" Holly smirked. "How did you feel when I kicked Ryan so hard his ego was bruised?" 

HU: "Try me. I've been fighting people since 2nd grade. Won't be too hard to beat the likes of you." He grinned. 

AH: "Funny. You sound so confident, I think _your_ ego is stretching with your words. 2nd grade? Ha! I've been taking lessons and sparring since I was five." Holly rolled her eyes. 

HU: Spot was defeated. "I had no choice. I'M A BOY!" He hollered.  

"WE KNOW. SHUT UP AND GET A ROOM." People shouted.  

AH: "You know, boys don't have to fight all the time." Holly turned to Spot. 

HU: "Damnit. She called me out." He stage-whispered. 

AH: Holly shook her head and grinned. "You've been caught." 

HU: He grinned, and was about to make a retort, but they pulled into the second stop. The two of them walked out, the girl behind them muttering, "Good riddance," as they left. 

AH: Once they were far enough from the girl and the stop, Holly burst into laughter. "Oh god, we really annoyed those kids!" 

HU: "They totally deserved it!" 

AH: Holly and Spot continued walking down the street. "So...how long have you lived here?" 

HU: "Since I was eight, we moved here from Brooklyn, NY, because my sister got a new job." 

AH: "That's cool. So you live with your sister?" 

HU: "Yeah. My mom lives in NY still, but Abigail and I live together here. What about you?" 

AH: "I live with my mom and dad, but my dad is gone most of the time on business trips." Holly said. 

HU: "Ah. That's rotten," Spot said. They were nearing Holly's neighborhood now. 

AH: "So...do you like to swim?" 

HU: "Yeah, hard to dislike, when you live on the lake. I was a lifeguard over the summer, actually. You?" 

AH: "Completely! I love to swim. My family actually rents a little cabin on the coast every summer. That's neat that you were a lifeguard." 

HU: "Yeah!" Spot said, and then stopped. "Your house," he said, gesturing to her house. 

AH: "Oh, I can walk with you. My mom's supposed to come in an hour, anyways." Holly said, continuing to walk. 

HU: "Oh, really? Thanks!" Spot exclaimed as they continued on. 

AH: "No problem." Holly looked into the woods next to them.  

HU: "So, uhhh... What do you wanna talk about?" 

AH: "Not really sure, actually." Holly scratched the back of her neck and laughed. 

HU: "Yeah. Hey, I have to turn here to get to my neighborhood. " He gestured to a side road that was practically on the water itself. "Watch for cars, since there's no sidewalk." 

AH: "Okay, I will. You should too, of course." Holly looked out at the lake. "This side of the lake's really pretty." 

HU: "Yeah," Spot said, his mind elsewhere. But he was snapped out of his trance when a car came speeding up behind them. "Off the road!" He said, and jumped off the road, onto the grass. 

AH: Holly jumped off, and into the grass. She landed on a muddy patch of the grass, and she toppled into the water.  

HU: Spot stood up, and flipped the driver (who was a good twenty feet away by now.) the bird, angrily. "Motherfucker." He rushed over to the edge of the lake, and took off his shoes and socks, tossing them to the side before rolling his pants up to the knees. "Holly! Are you okay??" 

AH: Holly pushed herself up from the knee-deep water and grabbed her backpack that was floating away. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just wet!" 

HU: Spot helped her out of the water and he grabbed his shoes and socks back on. "Is your stuff okay?" 

AH: Holly put down her backpack and snatched her computer and phone. They seemed fine, thanks to the bags she had put them in. But her sketchbook was drenched through. "Oh no..." 

HU: "I'll buy you a new one!" 

AH: "What? Why?" Holly asked, fanning out the pages. 

HU: "Well," Spot said, starting back onto the road, "It's my fault it got wet." 

AH: "Uh, no it's not! I'M the one who fell into the water! You didn't push me in!" Holly retorted. 

HU: "But I yelled at you to go off the road." 

AH: "It was the driver's fault then! She was on her phone!" 

HU: "Pshhh. Whatever." Spot said,knowing full well that he would buy her another book. "Ya wanna head to my house to dry off? Just a few houses down." 

AH: "Alright, thanks, Spot." Holly gave an awkward smile. 

HU: "No problem." They kept walking in silence, and after a couple of minutes, reached Spot's house. He pulled out his keys, and opened the door, letting Holly in. 

AH: Holly was amazed by the front entrance. It looked so regal, and she didn't really want to touch anything. She suddenly felt self-conscious about her clothes dripping onto the carpet. 

HU: "Here, set your stuff down. You can head to the bathroom, there's a bunch of towels and... Hair stuff. A lot of hair stuff." He pointed to the stairs. "Up and to the left. Abigail has a ton of clothes you can borrow too. I'll throw your backpack in the dryer if you like." 

AH: "Yeah, thanks." Holly emptied her backpack and then started up the stairs. 

HU: Spot emptied Holly's backpack, stacking miscellaneous items in piles, and then put the backpack in the dryer, setting it to bulky.  


	9. Crabby Abby and Mad Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Walker doesn't like Spot very much, and Abigail thinks that they're dating.

AH: After about ten minutes, Holly came down the tall stairs and looked around. Damn this big house. She turned a corner and turned again and found Spot sitting on the couch, much to her relief. 

HU: Spot looked up when he heard Holly come down. "Find everything okay?" He asked. 

AH: "Yeah! I wanted to see how much hair products your sister has, so I opened the cabinet under the sink and it's like a treasure trove!" Holly laughed. "I didn't know what most of the stuff even was!" 

HU: "Think of how I feel! I have a drawer for my stuff. A drawer. She has a bathroom full of stuff! It's insane!" He stood up. "You need some food or something?" 

AH: "Ah, no. I should get going anyways..." Holly looked at the T.V. that was playing Spider-Man. "Oh my gosh! I lOVE Spider-man!" 

HU: "Mhm. I'll assume you're not leaving?" He asked, but it wasn’t really a question. 

AH: "Not anymore!" Holly sat down on the couch and continued watching. 

HU: "I assumed." He walked into the huge kitchen, and grabbed a packet of microwave popcorn. He threw it in the microwave and set it for two minutes. When it was ready, he poured it into a bowl and handed it to Holly. 

AH: "Oh, thank you. You didn't have to get popcorn." Holly bit her lip. "I just invited myself in, didn't I?" 

HU: "Oh, it’s fine. I've got no plans." 

AH: "That's good, I didn't want to intrude." 

HU: "Pshh. You're not intruding. Now shaddup and watch your show," he said, grabbing some popcorn. 

AH: Holly smiled and took a few pieces in her hand. "Do you like Spider-Man?" 

HU: "I suppose. Not my favorite, but he's okay. My ex loved him more than anything though. I'm more of and Iron Man guy." 

AH: "Iron Man's awesome too! I just love all of Marvel." 

HU: "You like DC too? Or strictly Marvel?" 

AH: "Kinda both, to be honest. Their powers are remarkable." 

HU: "Definitely. Though the need more heroes of color and female characters. Or it's kinda boring." 

AH: "I completely agree! Women can be strong too! Wonder Woman shouldn't be the only person who represents all the women! We can be viscous too! Why do men always have to steal the spotlight and be all like, 'Oh, look at me! I'm so strong and if a girl says she can help too, I'll say that she's too weak!' And especially people of color! STOP BEING RACIST!" Holly huffed afterwards. "But DC and Marvel are still cool." 

HU: "Wow," Spot said, a little overwhelmed. "Yeah, I agree." 

AH: Holly laughed. "I just had to bust that out."

***

AH: They watched until the end of the movie and the door to the house opened. 

HU: Spot looked up, and saw his sister enter.  

"Fucking hell, Sean, the traffic was awful. Work took forever, and Selena just can't do her fucking job. So, do you want to go out to eat or-" She trailed off when she saw Holly on the couch. "Oh! Um. Hi!" She straightened up. 

Spot stood up. "Abs, this is Holly. Holly, my sister, Abigail." Abigail held out her hand. 

AH: Holly stood up to shake it. "It's a pleasure to meet you." 

HU: "Same with you. Sean?" She said, turning to Spot, "May I speak with you?"  

"Uh... Sure, I guess." He followed Abigail outside and into the kitchen. "What's up?" 

"Uh.. Well, I just wanted to know who she is?" Abigail arched an eyebrow at him. 

Spot cracked up. "Ab! It's not like that. She's just a friend from class. I'm gonna drive her home soon anyway. Oh, yeah. My car is in the shop, can i borrow yours for a few minutes?" She nodded, and tossed him the keys. He walked into the laundry room, grabbing Holly's backpack out of the dryer. He walked into the living room, and tossed it at Holly. "Here."  

AH: Holly grabbed the backpack. "Thanks." She gathered all her belongings and put them in her backpack and followed Spot out to Abigail's car. 

HU: "My sister thought we were dating," Spot said bluntly, as he started the car. 

AH: "Oh." Holly wasn't really sure how to respond. "Well, she's half right, we're pretending to be dating." 

HU: "That's fair," Spot said, as they turned out of his street. "Anyway, at the end of the month, i'm having a Halloween party. Would you be interested in helping out?" 

AH: "That's awesome!" Holly grinned. She decided not to say anything about her going, just in case he wouldn't. 

HU: "Yeah? So far I'm inviting all of Moore's class, and my photography class, so if you want to come and bring some friends, that'd be awesome." 

AH: "Sure! That'd be fun."  

HU: "Nice," Spot said, pulling into her driveway. "Your mom's home." 

AH: "Oh dear god. This is bad." Holly jumped out of the car, not waiting for the car to park. She rushed up the front steps and the door opened by her mother glaring at her.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" 

HU: Spot got out of the car, and walked up to Holy's mom. He flashed his best 'parent pleasing' smile at her. "Hi Mrs. Walker! Pleasure to meet you! I'm Sean, one of Holly's classmates. And friends.” 

AH: Holly’s mother hissed. “Holly never befriends boys. WHY were you keeping my daughter away from me??”  

HU: "After the bus ride, ma'am, we were walking, and a car drove us off the road. I offered for her to come over to my place and dry off. I wanted to dive her home, but my car is in the shop, so we had to wait for my sister to get home, so I could use her car. Awfully sorry to keep her from you." 

AH: “NEVER come near her AGAIN, you hear?!” Holly mom yelled at Spot, stepping closer and Holly stood off to the side awkwardly. 

HU: Spot nodded. "Of course ma'am. I hope that the next time we meet will be under better circumstances. Pleasure to meet you." And with that, he got into his car and drove off. He drove over to Michael's and grabbed a sketchbook and a pack of Prismacolors. Twenty minutes later, he was opening the door to his house. 

***

AH: Holly's mother sat Holly down on the couch. She started to pace back and forth. "I...I just don't see it. How could my daughter go to a boy's house after school and not tell me? And late!" She looked to Holly. "Why didn't you text me?" 

"My phone got wet, and it wasn't working." 

"Excuses. Couldn't you have called me on SEAN'S PHONE at HIS HOUSE after you DRIED OFF?!" 

"Mom, I'm really sorry. It won't happen again." Holly rubbed her arm. Her mom sighed, and tears welled up in her eyes. She flopped down next to Holly.    
"Please don't scare me like that again." 

"I won't." Holly leaned her head against her mother's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere. Dad will come home soon, Irene."

Holly's mother lifted her head. "What happened to 'mom'?" 

"Oh, nothing. Just thought that would catch your attention." Holly grinned. 

HU: Spot walked into the kitchen, where he saw Abigail dangling a jacket. An oddly familiar jacket. A now-dry jacket belonging to one Holly Walker. He gulped when he saw the expression on Abigail's face. 

"Erm... I can explain?" He muttered, avoiding eye contact with Abigail. 

" 'Not what it seems like'? Really Sean? Not even a month into school, and you've got a girlfriend? Not to mention that you've moved on from Antonio pretty damn fast."  

"I broke up with him in June! June, Abigail! And he was an asshole!" He snatched the jacket out of Abigail's hand.  

"Just...  Don't hang out with her all the time! You've got plenty of other friends!" 

"God Ab! Why do you hate her so much?" 

"I just don't think she's a good influence on you." 

"Why? Because I'm not home exactly on time anymore? Or because I have B+s instead of As? Jesus Ab! You're acting more like Cynthia everyday!"  

Spot knew at once that he had said the wrong thing. Abigail's face went from disappointment to rage, to sadness, and then to betrayal. 

"Ab... I-I didn't mean it." 

"Room. Now. " 

He nodded glumly, and walked up to his room, holding Holly's jacket. 

AH: After Holly's mom had calmed down, yelled again, and calmed down, she sent Holly to her room.  

Holly set her backpack on her bed and made sure everything was in it. She suddenly realized that she didn't have her denim jacket. Holly groaned and decided to hope the Spot would bring the jacket to her. 

HU: Spot sunk into his bed, groaning as he tossed Holly's jacket to the ground and opened his backpack, getting his homework out.  

***

HU: An hour later, he was done with his homework. By this time, it was 6:00. He rolled off his bed, and walked downstairs, grabbing his camera as he did so. He slipped passed Abigail, and walked out the door. He walked down his street, snapping photos of everything with value. By seven, it was dark out, and he started to head back. 

AH: Holly grinned at the finished drawing on her piece of paper. The sketchbook that was soaked sat on her desk, mocking her. She had already taken out the drawings and put them on her walls--there was no point on throwing them out too. Holly shrugged and started to outline the drawing. 

HU: Spot got back, and there was a note from Abigail sitting on the dinner table.  

 _'Sean. I'm out with Kaitlyn. Be back around 10.  Make yourself dinner.'_  

Spot grimaced at the note, and then walked over to the pantry, grabbing himself some chips and candy, and then walking up to his room, where he got out his laptop, and started to watch TV. 

AH: Holly sat with her drawing of Iron Man. Should she give it to Spot now?  

Holly went downstairs to see where her mom was. She was sitting in a chair reading the mail and, by the looks of it, some taxes too. 

"Dear god, Jonah. Why do you keep buying chips?" She grumbled to herself. She saw Holly and gave a sigh. "Your father is not spending her money too wisely." 

"Uh, mom, I'm going out, do you need me to get anything?" 

"Oh, no. Come back soon, okay?" 

Holly started up the stairs to retrieve the drawing when her mother yelled, "YOU AREN'T GOING TO SEE THAT BOY ARE YOU?" 

"No! Why would I?" Holly called back, guilt flooding her. She got the drawing and left the house and walked to Spot's house. 

HU: At 7:30, Spot heard someone knocking on his door. Grumpily, he walked to open it. He was surprised when he saw Holly standing there. "Oh! Holly! Hi!" 

AH: "Hey, um, first of all, here." Holly shoved him the drawing of Iron Man and rubbed her arm. 

HU: "Oh my gosh! This is amazing. Thanks. Wanna come in? I have something for you, too." 

AH: "Oh, okay. But not too long." Holly stepped inside and looked up the high ceilings. "You have a nice house." 

HU: "Alright! Stay right there." Spot ran upstairs, grabbed her jacket, new sketchbook, and the prismacolors, and ran back down. "Here," he said, handing her the gifts. 

AH: "Hey! What's the sketchbook and colored pencils for?" Holly asked when she looked at them and put on her jacket. 

HU: "I said I'd buy you a sketchbook." 

AH: "I didn't think you were serious! Come on, return them." Holly handed the stuff back to Spot. 

HU: "Nope." He pushed them back at her. "Can’t. Didn't take a receipt." 

AH: "Ugh, fine. Thanks, Spot." Holly shook her head and laughed. "I feel like you predicted this." 

HU: "Who knows? Maybe I did." 

AH: "Ha! Bye, Spot." Holly waved and opened the door, adjusting the collar of her jacket. 

HU: "Bye. See you on the bus tomorrow." 

AH: "Yeah, see you!" Holly walked won the driveway and went back to her house. 


	10. Annoying Family Members and A Class Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SomedayBecomesSomehow (AH) here, the coeditor of This Bond Will Never Break! (TBWNB)
> 
> Ava is crushed that she doesn't get her dream role and Holly goes to her first choir practice.

 

 

HU: Spot walked back upstairs to his room, and pinned the Iron Man drawing to his corkboard. He opened up his phone, and hit the contact button for Holly.  

**Spot:**  Hi 

AH: Holly's phone buzzed and she looked at the screen and grinned as she texted back. 

**Holly:**  Hello stranger 

HU: Spot smiled at the text, and rolled over onto his stomach. 

**Spot:**  Did you get back to your house yet? 

AH:  

**Holly:**  yeah, just got in. 

HU: 

**Spot:**  that was quick 

AH: 

**Holly:**  I ran back 'cause I didn't want my mom to get all upset 

HU: 

**Spot:**  glad she didn't see ur jacket lol. She would've flipped, huh? 

AH:  

**Holly:** Yes! She would be like, "where'd that jacket come from?" 

HU: They talked for what felt like 30 minutes, but was actually two and a half hours. Spot looked at the clock.  

**Spot:**  Shit! Ab. Is gonna be home soon. GTG see you tomorrow.  

He put his phone down just as the front door opened. Quickly, he faked sleep. He heard Abigail open his door, but seeing that the was "asleep," shut it and went downstairs.  

***

HU: Apparently he fell asleep for real, because he woke up the next morning in his clothes from the previous day. He rushed to the shower, and 45 minutes later, he was running downstairs and out the door, without so much as a goodbye to Abigail. He sprinted to the bus stop, making it just on time as the bus pulled up.  

AH: Holly was going up the bus steps and saw Spot bolt up to the bus. Holly stifled a laugh and sat down in a seat. 

HU: Spot sprinted up the steps of the bus, and collapsed into Holly's seat, ignoring the glare the driver sent him. 

AH: "Sleep in kinda late?" Holly asked. 

HU: "Shush," Spot said, setting his backpack down. "Fell asleep in my clothes last night, too. I'm on a role." 

AH: "Wow, what a rebel." Holly laughed. 

HU: "Mhm. You know it. So, how's that new sketchbook treating you?" 

AH: "I haven't used it yet." Holly said. "I need inspiration..." 

HU: "Your Iron Man drawing was pretty good. More heroes?"  

AH: "Oh yeah, I could draw more of them! I already have an idea..." Holly flipped open her sketchbook and started to draw an outline of Groot. 

HU: Spot looked down at her drawing. "Are you in an art elective?" 

AH: "Yeah, but I've been drawing for a long time."  

HU: "That's cool, I suppose." 

AH: "What's your thing, Spot?" 

HU: "Photography I guess. Used to do a lot of plays and stuff, but not this year, not..." He hesitated. "They're doing 'Grease' this year. Not my favorite. But I'm in the choir... So I guess that's cool. " He brightened. "You should join choir! You'd love it!" 

AH: "Really? Oh, I don't know about singing in front of people..." Holly twiddled her thumbs nervously. "It might be fun, though." 

HU: "Aw man. It's pretty fun. There's roughly," he thought for a second. "A hundred people? It's really fun." 

AH: "There's...a hundred people in the club?" 

HU: "Yep. We use the auditorium, or the gym during musical season." 

AH: "Must be really fun to sing with so many people that like to sing." 

HU: "Oh yeah. It's pretty awesome. We have meetings every Friday and Monday for 1-2 hours." He paused. "Which is today! I just realized. You should come to our practice today. We're practicing for our October concert." 

AH: "Hm, sure. But don't say I promised anything!" Holly said as the bus started to pick up the last stop. 

HU: "Yes!" He grinned. "You wont regret it, I promise." 

AH: "Let's hope so. Is there anyone in our class that goes to choir club?" 

HU: Spot thought for a moment. "Well, Evelyn goes to choir, Katie and Anna go, and Benny goes with his boyfriend. I tried to get Keenan to go, but he has football. Other than that, no." 

AH: "Cool! Do you know what song you guys are singing?" 

HU: "Bohemian Rapsphody By Queen, Death Of a Bachelor by P!ATD, Centuries By FOB, Ghostbusters, and a few others. Not really choir songs, but we decided they're good for Halloween. Loud, y'know?" 

AH: "Yeah, perfect for Halloween." The bus pulled up to the school and everyone piled off the bus. 

HU: Spot nodded. "Yep." He felt his phone vibrate and groaned. "I swear to god. The groupchats are wild." He rolled his eyes, and opened the text. It wasn't, however, from the groupchat.  

**Crabby Abby:** Hey Sean, could you please come home right after school? 

**Sean:**  no. I have choir. And I was gonna get my car back today. Plus, it's a friday. Fridays are free days.  

**Crabby Abby:**  Just get home by eight? Please? 

**Sean:**  Does this mean you've forgiven me? 

**Crabby Abby:**  Just get here by eight, sean.  

**Sean:**  fine 

Spot shut his phone off. "Jesus Christ." 

AH: "What was the class saying?" Holly asked, pulling out her phone. 

HU: "Not the class. Abigail." He imitated her voice. "'Oh Seanie, stop hanging out with girls! Oh Sean, why aren't you home the second class gets out? Oh Seanie, Spot's a terrible nickname. I'm not gonna call you that.'" He rolled his eyes. "Like, she tries to control me." 

AH: "Oh, I'm sorry. But your sister is really like my mom, but the opposite. Holly started to imitate her mom, "Holly, when did you start hanging out with boys? Sean's a bad example for you! Why can't you see that he's bad?" She sighed. 

HU: "Oof. That sucks." They were pulling up to Mr. Moore's classroom now. Anna ran up to them. 

 "Guys! You. Will. Not. Believe. What just happened!" 

AH: "What? What happened?" Holly asked, not really prepared for something, she assumed, bad to happen. 

HU: Spot gulped. Anna caught his eye, and nodded. Spot looked at Anna with nervousness. "Oh no. Where is Ava?" 

 Anna grabbed Spot and Holly by the arm. "In the auditorium. " 

They speed-walked to the auditorium. Inside, Ava was curled up in one of the front row seats, with Keenan and Benny next to her. Spot walked up to her. "Hey Ave. What happened?" 

"I didn't get Sandy. Brittany G. got her. And... They cast me as ensamble." Spot exchanged a look with Benny.  

"I'm sorry Ave. That's awful. I know you hate Brittany. Who..." He looked at Benny.  

Benny stood up. "I didn't get Danny Zuko. Ryan did." Spot looked at Ava. "'Least you don't have to kiss Ryan." 

She glared at him. "Sandy was MY role!" 

AH: "I'm sorry you didn't get the role, Ava. You're going to be the best person in the whole ensemble and the audience will know it." Holly smiled at Ava. 

HU: Ava sniffed. "T-thanks Holly, that's really, really nice of you."  

AH: "Yeah, don't worry about it." Holly rubbed Ava's back.  

HU: "Spot, you're right, I don't have to kiss Ryan. I hope Brittany gets sick from Ryan." 

"Woah, there, Ave." Spot clapped her on the back. "Let's head to class." 

"Thanks, Spot, Holly," Anna whispered. 

AH: "No problem, Anna." Holly, Spot, Ava and the others walked back to class. 

***

HU: They entered the classroom. Mr. Moore was standing in the front of the room. He turned to them. They shrunk into the doorway, shamefully. "Late." They walked to their desks, nervously. 

AH: Mr. Moore stared at the class. "Okay, we need to have a talk." 

He waited until the class sat down and were watching him. 

"Look, you guys keep doing things that you aren't supposed to, to put it simply." He rubbed his temples. "I have taught here for eight years, and I have never had such an awful class. All the others were respectable, and always came on time and didn't goof off on their phones. This is the third incident, and I'm getting close to insanity. The principle might fire me because of you guys! I could lose my JOB because you guys keep going on phones and arriving late." 

HU: The class looked down shamefully, at their laps. Spot stood up, and walked to Mr. Moore's desk, placing his phone in the top hat, and then walked to his desk, sighing. 

AH: Slowly, one by one, the students put in their phones into the top hat, Ryan included. Mr. Moore took off his glasses and started to wipe his eyes. "Thank you, kids." 

HU: "Sorry," Everyone said at once. 

AH: "It's alright." Mr. Moore smiled, and began class. 

HU: During class, the class was perfect. They didn't make a noise all class, unless they were asking a question. Mr. Smith came in half way through 2nd period, and watched them for the rest of class. Afterwards, Mr. Smith walked over to Mr. Moore, and pulled him aside. 

AH: "Mr. Moore, what happened?" Mr. Smith asked. 

"Um, I just told them my problems and they just...quieted down. Nothing else." Mr. Moore shrugged. 

"Well...excellent work." Mr. Smith shook Mr. Moore's hand and left. 

HU: Spot, who had been listening at the door, stepped back. He held out his hand to Holly for a high-five. 

AH: Holly leaned over and high-fived him. "Yes! Mr. Moore's job isn't on the line anymore!"  

HU: Spot started to walk. "Hey, ya wanna meet here after school for choir?" 

AH: "Yeah, totally. I'm excited." Holly grinned. 

HU: During lunch break, Spot walked to the car shop to pick up his car. When he returned to the school, he parked his car, and sat down, not being able to contain his excitement for the afternoon. 

AH: *Le timeskip™* 

Holly went down to Mr. Moore's room to meet Spot. 

HU: Spot saw Holly, and grinned. "You ready to sing?" He asked, as they started to the gym. 

AH: "Yeah, but can I just walk in like this?" 

HU: "What do you mean?" 

AH: "Can I just come in and sing? I didn't come to the first club meeting.." 

HU: "Oh, it's fine. All you have to do is blend in with the crowd. Too many of us. But if you're really good, then Miss Kelly will hear you and give you a solo." 

AH: "Nice! No pressure." Holly laughed. 

HU: Spot grinned, and opened the doors to the gym. The first thing he heard was, "Oh. It's you."


	11. Exes and Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot finds an old friend of his and a shadow of his past.

AH: Holly entered the gymnasium and saw Spot's shocked expression. She followed his gaze to someone standing outside the crowd of people that was looking at them.

HU: Spot glared. But despite the one negative comment, people seemed generally happy to see him. Evelyn came up to them. "OMG! You two! I'm so glad you're here! Spot, you got Holly to come? That's amazing!" Spot nodded, but pushed through the crowd until he saw the source of the negativity. 

"Antonio."

"Pleasure to see you too, Spottie. I heard you got a new girlfriend? Evelyn told me. But I do have to say, our ship name was better. 'Sprace' beats 'Spolly' any day."

AH: Holly stepped up to them, already coming to the conclusion that they used to date. "Okay, I don't think you should go around throwing insults."

HU: Spot turned to Holly. "Don't pick a fight with him," he muttered under his breath. He turned to Antonio. "Ant, I've moved on. Time you did too." He sighed, and walked over to a middle-aged woman with her hair in a tight-bun. "Hi Miss Kelly. I got us a new recruit. Her name's Holly. She..." He glanced at Holly nervously. "She's good."

AH: Holly gave a friendly wave, still nervous about the encounter with Antonio and with everyone looking at her. "Hello Miss Kelly. "

HU: "Pleasure to meet you, Holly. Can I have you audition quickly before we start practice?" Holly shot a glare at Spot, who shrugged, and mouthed, "Sorry."

AH: "Oh yeah, sure." Holly followed Miss Kelly to the back of the gym. "Is there a specific song I should sing, Miss Kelly?"

HU: "Whatever you feel matches your voice most. Preferably broadway, or something slow or usually sung by a choir."

AH: "Okay. Um, I'm going to sing, 'Sixteen Going on Seventeen' from "Sound of Music"."

Holly took a deep breath and begun. "You wait little girl, on an empty stage, for fate to turn the light on, your life little girl, is an empty page, that men will want to write oooon,"

"To wriiite onnnn."

"You are sixteen going on seventeen, baby it's time to thiink, better beware, be canny and careful, baby, you're on the briiink. You are sixteen going on seventeen, fellows will fall in liiiine, eager young lads and grueways and cads, will, offer you food and wiiiine. Totally unprepared are you, to face a world of meeeen, timid and shy and scared are you, of things beyond your kiiin, You need someone older and wiser, telling you what to doooo, I am seventeen going on eighteen, IIII'll, take caaaare, of you."

"I am sixteen going on seventeen, I know that I am naïve, fellows I meet will tell me I'm sweet, and willing I believeeee. I am sixteen going on seventeen, innocent as a roooose, bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies, what do I know of thooose? Totally unprepared am I, to face a world of meeeen. Timid and shy and scared am I, of things beyond my kiiiin. I need someone older and wiser, telling me what to dooo, you are seventeen, going on eighteen, III'lll depeeend, on you."

Holly finished and looked at Miss Kelly.

HU: Miss Kelly clapped enthusiastically. "Beautiful! That was simply perfect! You're definitely in."

AH: Holly grinned. "Thank you so much, Miss Kelly! You won't regret it!"

HU: "Now go ask Sean to call order, please. I don't feel like losing my voice today."

AH: "Will do!" Holly hurried over to Spot. "Hey, Miss Kelly wants you to get the club in order and ready."

HU: "I take it the audition went well?"

AH: "Yeah, I'm in!" Holly grinned.

HU: "Called it." He ran up to the top of the bleachers, and cupped his hands around his mouth. "ALRIGHT Y'ALL. ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT! GET TO YOUR PLACES, AND PREPARE TO START WITH QUEEN." Quickly, people shuffled onto the bleachers, assembling into their places.

AH: Holly looked around, a bit lost. She decided to take a place next to Spot and waited until Miss Kelly came up to them.

HU: Miss Kelly walked up to them. "Sean, go to you to your place with the other tenors. Holly, could you go with the altos?" She pointed at Evelyn. "The girl over there, Evelyn, will give you the sheet music, and show you who you're with."

AH: "Okay, thank you." Holly walked over to Evelyn and took the sheet that she handed her.

HU: "You're standing with me, Holly," Evelyn said, grinning. "Hurry, we'll start the song really soon. So glad you're here today though."

AH: "Thanks!" Holly followed Evelyn and started the song.

"Is this the real life? Is this just fanatsyyy?"

HU: Holly blended in with the music just fine. At the end of choir, Spot went up to her. "You were so good! So, what'd you think?"

AH: "Thank you! It was really fun!" Holly sighed sarcastically. "I guess you've convinced me. Choir is fun!"

HU: "Hell yeah. So, wanna ride home?"

AH: "Oh, you got your car back? That's awesome!" 

HU: "Yeah, during lunch break." They approached Miss Kelly. "Thank you Miss Kelly. Do we have double practice next week?" She nodded, and Spot and Holly started to leave.

AH: Holly quietly sang parts of the songs as they walked down the hall.

"Anywhere the wind bows, doesn't really matter to meee, to meee."

HU: Spot grinned at Holly. "I take it you're gonna come back to choir next week?"

AH: "Yep! I really want to sing Bohemian Rhapsody with everyone." Holly smiled back.

HU: "Yes! Spot: 1, Holly's mother: 0."

AH: Holly laughed. "Gosh, my mom is still bitter about you. About time you got a point against her." Holly said teasingly.

HU: "Hopefully there will be more to come."

AH: "Yep, I agree."

HU: Spot opened the door to his car for Holly. "M'lady."

AH: Holly blushed slightly and got in. "Thank you my good sir."

HU: :Wanna go to my house for a bit? Abigail probably won't be home yet," he said, forgetting about their earlier conversation.

AH: "Oh, yeah, sure." Holly nodded. "My mom told me not to hang out with you, but we were just at choir so...too late."

HU: Spot laughed Holly as he pulled out onto the main road. "Wow Holly, I had no idea that you were such a rebel!

AH: "Hm, such times require such circumstances. You're a good guy, so it's nothing bad."

HU: "You sure?" Spot asked, raising his eyebrows. "Y'know, I could be a serial killer or something."

AH: "Positive. You would have already kidnapped and killed me anyways. I have a great goodar."

HU: "Fairly certain that's not a word."

AH: "I know. Just trying to make a joke!" Holly laughed.

HU: "Oh, I know, just joking." He said, as he drove into his neighborhood.

AH: "Yeah, just trying to make you sweat." Holly made a weird face and grinned.

HU: Spot pulled into his driveway, and then got out and opened the door for Holly.

AH: Holly stepped out and held her backpack to her chest. "Thanks!"

HU: "No problem," Spot said, and then went to unlock the front door. They walked into the kitchen, and Spot froze when he saw a middle aged woman stading in the kitchen with Abigail, laughing. "Mom," he breathed.


	12. Awkward Coffee and Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot tells Holly about his mom and they get Starbucks.

AH: Holly could sense the tension in the air between Spot and his mom.. "Um, I'm just going to go..." 

HU: "No," Spot said, angrily. "I have nothing to say to her. Let's go upstairs." 

"Sean-" Abigail started.  

"No," he said, and stormed upstairs. 

AH: Holly reluctantly followed and gave a small wave and went with Spot to his room.  

HU: Spot sat down on his bed, and threw his backpack on the ground, before closing the door. 

AH: Holly stood at the foot of the bed. "So...your mom. You don't have to talk about it, I was just wondering..." 

HU: "Yeah." He hesitated, unsure if he should tell Holly about it or not. "Abigail and I lived with her, until Abigail turned 20, and then we got out of there. My mom... She wasn't the best at looking after us. She was kind of an alcoholic, and when my dad died, she stopped looking after us. So, yeah. We're not exactly close." 

AH: "Oh. I'm so sorry, Spot. Maybe she's here to apologize." Holly looked down. 

HU: He laughed bitterly. "I think she's too much of a coward for that. Anyway, wanna do somethin?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

AH: "Sure. Do you have any ideas?" Holly asked. 

AH: "Oh, we could go to Starbucks. It's been a while since we've ate. Or drank coffee!" Holly laughed. "I don't know. But it's 4:00 on a Friday, the night's still young. We could go literally anywhere! 

HU: He grinned. "Sure!" Spot grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys, and turned to Holly. "Ready to sprint downstairs and out the door?" 

AH: "Yep!" Holly opened the door and looked at Spot, ready to run out. 

HU: "One, two, three!" Spot ran downstairs as fast as he could, and then pulled open the door. 

AH: Holly charged after him and squeezed out the door with her backpack. 

HU: Spot collapsed into his car, cracking up. 

AH: Holly laughed, clutching her sides as she sat in the car. 

HU: "That... was... brilliant!" Spot said, wheezing. 

AH: “Wow……we totally..got out before……they saw us!” Holly said between laughs. 

HU: "I can't believe they didn't catch us!" 

AH: “I..agree! Although they must have seen us and decided not to make the effort to get us.” 

HU: "That's fair." He started the car. "To Starbucks!" 

AH: They arrived at Starbucks after a few minutes.

HU: "Grande Caramel Macchiato please."

AH: "I'd like a grande ice soy latte, thanks." Holly pulled out her Starbucks gift card. 

HU: Spot shook his head. "I got it." 

AH: "No, I have to pay you back for the sketchbook and pencils." Holly handed the barista the card and paid. "Too late!" Holly sat down at one the tables triumphantly. 

HU: "Damnit. " He said, sitting down. 

AH: "So, how's life?" Holly asked. 

HU: "Well, I just found out my asshole mother is in town, my ex is a dick, and my sister's mad at me. So, pretty good. And you?" 

AH: "Oh, I'm sorry Spot. Um, I'm doing alright. I got into the choir club and I've been drawing more often. Things should get better for you. They just have to!" 

HU: "I suppose. God, I'm such a Debbie Downer, aren't I?" 

AH: "No, you aren't! Things have just been going badly for you and it's hard to not think about the good things." Holly shook her head. 

HU: "I suppose. So, you said your dad is out of town? Do you know when he'll be back?" 

AH: "Soon. It's been a month so maybe in a few days. My mom's really worried about him, traveling around. He usually stays home for a few days, maybe four if we're lucky, then runs off to fly another plane to who knows where." 

HU: "Aw, i'm sorry. What's he do?" 

AH: "He's a pilot, and works for a big plane line, so of course he goes everywhere. And don't be sorry, Spot. I don't really miss him, since he doesn't really pay much attention to me. He's busy with work all the time and when he is home, he checks his schedules and prepares for the next flight. That's how it has been since I was young. So I guess it makes sense." 

HU: "That sucks, Holly." Spot said, stirring his drink. 

AH: "Yeah." Holly took a sip of her drink. 

HU: Spot laughed at the silence. "Wow. Not awkward at all." 

AH: "Awkward silence," Holly gave a few small claps. 

HU: "So, what's your plan with Ryan?" Spot asked, curious. 

AH: "Oh god. I have no idea." Holly laughed. 

HU: "We need to get him away from you. He's such a creep. Maybe we plan something for next month against him? Because then you have all of November to let him down." 

AH: "Yeah, good idea. I'm not really sure what he hates, so I'm going to have to stalk him temporarily." 

HU: "Oh, I can find out. Leave that to me. Should be easy." He looked down at his watch. 

AH: "Sure, but I can do that too. I do sit next to him." Holly saw him check his watch which bolted Holly into reality. "Oh dang, I have to get home!" 

HU: Spot sat up, and finished the drink, before throwing it in the trash. "You think your mom's home yet?" 

AH: "Yeah, it's way past three o'clock." Holly chugged the rest of her drink and threw it out, walking out. 

HU: Spot opened the door to his car, and slid in. "Over the river and through the woods, to Holly's house we go." 

AH: "Through the woods to my house! Into the wooooods! Into the wooooods!" 

HU: Spot grinned as he started the car. "Hope you don’t get into too much trouble, H." 

AH: "I hope so too. My mom is so protective. Even more now that I've been hanging out with you after school. When I was younger, she let me have playdates after school, but for only an hour and back to the house right after. " 

HU; "That stinks. Why do you think she's so strict?" 

AH: "Well, you know how I told you how my dad never really pays much attention to me? When he doesn't talk to me and is away on trips, she frantically tries to keep me in her grasp. Her husband is already gone all the time, she doesn't need her daughter leaving her too. That's what I think."  Holly sighed. 

HU: Spot stopped for a second. "Ah. I'm sorry, that really sucks, Holly." 

AH: "Mhm. Well, keep on driving, I have a beast at home awaiting me!" Holly laughed. 

HU: Spot grinned, and pulled into her neighborhood, before stopping right outside her house. "This is where I let you off." 

AH: "Thank you for...listening, Spot." Holly smiled then got out and waved. 

HU: "See you monday!" He yelled out the window. 

AH: "See ya!" Holly waved again and hurried into her house. 

"Young lady, where have you been?" He mother asked right when Holly closed the front door. 

"Choir." 

"Really? Then who dropped you off? Sean?" 

"Wait, how did you know?" Holly asked, dropping her backpack. 

"Don't think I can't recognize his car after he kept you from me!" Her mom crossed her arms. 

"Mom, he's a good person---" 

"You're grounded. No going out from the house for the weekend, and no 'choir' until Wednesday. Come home right after school. You hear?"

"Yes mom." Holly mumbled. 

"You can go up to your room."  

Holly picked her backpack up again and trudged up to her room. 

HU: Spot got home, and opened the door. The first thing he heard was "Sean!" But he didn't listen, only walked up to his room, angrily. 

 


	13. The Halloween Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly can't decide what to wear for Spot's Halloween party and a strange teacher fills in for Mr. Moore.

AH: Three weeks passed and Holly was sitting at her desk at home, watching the rain outside.

HU: He groaned, and opened up his phone, not in the mood to be productive. He opened up his messages between him and Holly. 

 **Spot:** Hey u got a costume yet? 

 **Holly:** Oh gosh, I don't. I have no idea what to wear 

 **Spot:** Well, every girl is gonna be an animal, and all the boys are gonna be a football player or something. 

 **Holly:** Ugh animals are for prissy princesses. What are you dressing up as? 

 **Spot:** It's nerdy, but I'm being Dustin from Stranger Things. I'll change into normal clothes tho, cause its at my house 

 **Holly:** Yeah, that's really cool!  

 **Spot:** You need a costume tho lol 

 **Holly:** Any ideas?? 

 **Spot:** What do you like? 

 **Holly:** Anime but I ain't wearing any anime eyes XD 

 **Spot:** or an anime dress, I hope. Those are... interesting 

 **Holly:** Agreed. If the class somehow makes me wear one, I'll strangle them. 

 **Spot:**  … I think they will. Open the groupchat 

AH: Holly grunted and pulled open the groupchat. 

 **Holly:** I don't know what to wear for the Halloween party, any ideas? 

 **Palindrome:** You like anime, right? 

 **QWERTY:** N-nani? 

 **CandyKatie:** WEAR AN ANIME GIRL DRESS 

 **Palindrome:** Yasssss 

 **Holly:** Oh come on, not you guys too! 

 **Thomas_the_train:** Who wanted you to? 

HU:  

 **Spot:**... 

 **QWERTY:** No. Spot. You of all people? 

 **Palindrome:** OMG SPOT 

 **CandyKatie:**...I'm... APALLED 

 **Spot:** Sorry? 

AH: Holly laughed. Poor Spot. 

 **Holly:** oh wow everyone is hating on you 

 **DeadMemes66:** DON'T DAB ON US HATERS 

 **Eve_lyn:** Spot, wow... 

 **Jake_not_Jack:** I want to see Eve, in an anime dress... 

 **CandyKatie:** ew get a room u 2 

HU: Spot grinned at his phone.  

 **Spot:** @Jake_not_Jack NASTY. Well, H, its been decided. ANIME. 

 **Palindrome:** a YAAAAAS 

 **Eve_lyn:** ANIMEEEEEEEEEE 

AH: 

 **Holly:** No no no! I'm NOT wearing that! NO WAY 

 **Spot:** sorry H, BEEN DECIDED 

 **Holly:** BUY IT FOR ME THEN 

I'M NOT GOING TO BUY SOMETHING THAT I WON'T WEAR EVER AGAIN 

HU: 

 **Spot:** Sure thing. @DeadMemes666 head down to Party city and grab her one, will ya? I'll pay you 

 **DeadMemes666:** Sure thing, boss. 

AH: 

 **Holly:** don't expect me to have a good time, okay guys? 

 **DeadMemes66:** You'll have a good time. 

 **CandyKatie:** I'll make u if I have to 

 **Palindrome:** You'll be adorable H!! 

 **Holly:** Thanks. 

HU: Thirty minutes late, Spot received a blonde wig, and a Fairy Tail costume. He sent a picture to the chat. 

 **Spot:** _[Image.png]_ CHECK IT 

AH: 

 **Eve_lyn:** ITS PERFECT 

 **Holly:** oh no, not Lucy’s dress!! 

 **CandyKatie:** OH YES! 

 **Holly:** But it's so SHORT! 

I DECLARE ALL OF YOU PERVES!   
****

**Palindrome:** uh no we aren't! spot is he came up with the idea 

 **Thomas_the_train:**  Dat true! 

HU:  

 **Spot:** I ain't a perve! SHhhhhhhh. SHE  NEEDED IDEAS, I PROVIDED ONE. AND IT WAS HeCkInG EXPENSIVE BTW 

AH: 

 **Holly:** Still doesn’t excuse the fact 

 **CandyKatie:** U guys r dating right? Shouldn’t it be ok? 

 **Thomas_the_train:** DAT TRUE! 

 **Palindrome:** Katie’s right! 

 **Holly:** Hey Spot, to be fair, u should go as Peter Pan instead! 

 **Spot:** Oh shush. You guys do realize that we're not actually dating, right? BUT NOW THE ENETRE SCHOOL THINKS WE ARE SO THANKS 

 **Palindrome:**  *entire  

 **Spot:** thakns 

 **Holly:** yeah, but spot... WEAR TIGHTS  

to help take away some of the embarrassment of your 'girlfriend'? Pwease? 

 **Spot:** no way in hell  

 **Palindrome:** YES

 **Thomas_the_train:** you have to 

 **Holly:** it'll be the noble thing to do 

 **CandyKatie:** c'mon, 4 H? 

 **Palindrome:** And for every other girl who has a crush on u? 

 **Thomas_the_train:** H is embarrassed enough! 

 **Holly:** Join me! 

 **Spot:**...FINE I WILL WEAR LeGgInGsn YOU ALL SUCK 

 **Palindrome:** Aw, thanks! 

 **DeadMemes66:** It'll be fair, boss. 

 **Holly:** I'll go to the party in the dress if u wear the leggings! 

 **Spot:** YOU ALL SUCK im so glad I have leggings from theatre 

AH: 

 **Meet_me_at_the_theatre(Ava B.):** Did someone just say theatre?   
****

**CandyKatie:** U MISSED SO MUCH AVE 

 **Palindrome:** FOR HALLOWEEN HOLLY IS WEARING AN ANIME DRESS AND SPOT'S WEARING LEGGINGS 

 **DeadMemes66:** It's going to be interesting 

 **Meet_me_at_the_theatre(Ava B.):** Wow this is going to be one hooot party! 

 **Spot:** Damn  straight. Y'all can get here 'round 6 if ya wanna set up, and around 7 if ya don’t. ALSO there is a choir performance on thursday at seven! Be there! It's be 'lit' ! Lol 

 **DeadMemes666:** God spot ur such a mom DO YOU GUYS AGREE? 

 **CandyKatie:** He's not a mom!   
****

**Palindrome:** Yea he is 

 **Thomas_the_train:** just a bit 

 **Holly:** U kinda are Spot! 

 **Spot:** You guys suck. I ain't a mom. AND NOW THAT IM WEARING lEgGiNgS, I have to change my costuuuuuuume. UUUUUUUUUGH. ANY IDEAS??? 

 **DeadMemes66:** You set yourself up, man 

 **Palindrome:** I can only think of the leggings, sorry 

 **CandyKatie:** OHHHH DRESS UP AS NATSU 

 **Spot:**  WHY WHY WHY NO WAY IN HELL UH UH. CANT MAKE ME 

 **CandyKatie:** YES WE CAN WE GOT HOLLY 

 **Holly:** wow thanks for the support u guys

 **Thomas_the_train:** C'mon, I'll go as Gray!  

 **Spot:**  ew no. That's not clothes, that's just boxers. NASTY. But you should go as happy lol 

 **Thomas_the_train:** I just might! 

 **Holly:** if anime boxers are nasty then what's ur opinion on anime dresses? HMM?   
****

**CandyKatie:** She's gottcha there, Spot. 

 **Spot:**...F*ck. I'll be natsu, fine. You suck. UUUUGH. BUT SOMEONE HAS TO BUY IT FOR ME CAUSE I BOUGHT HOLLY'S 

AH: 

 **CandyKatie:** I'll buy it! It was MY idea! 

An hour later the groupchat received a text. 

 **CandyKatie:** BEHOLD [ _image_png_ ]

 **Palindrome:** IT'S PERFECT 

 **Holly:** Pretty snazzy 

 **Spot:**  No tights! Or leggings! YESSSSSSSSSS. Now all you have to be characters from Fairy Tail.  

 **Thomas_the_train:** Happy! 

 **QWERTY:** Gray 

 **Anna:** hmmmm ERZA 

 **Spot:** oml what have I done 

 **Holly:** Yep this is all on you 

 **Spot:** well shoot 

 **CandyKatie:** Actually the pants are leggings, I just fluffed 'em out for ya. XD 

 **Thomas_the_train:** DECEPTION 

 **Spot:** Goddamnit. Well then. I have to go, see you all tomorrow! Only three days til halloween! 

Spot clicked off his phone, and walked downstairs to find Abigail and his mother. He groaned, and grabbed an orange, before turning to go back to his room.  "Sean-" His mother started. He turned around.  

"Cynthia, I told you. I don't want to talk to you."  

Abigail glared at him. "Sean. Just hear her out. Your mom-"  

"Abigail, she's not our mom anymore. She lost the right to call us her kids a long damn time ago. " 

"Sean, I'm sorry." 

"You're gonna have to do a hell of a lot better than that, Cynthia." 

"Sean, when your father died,  it was really hard for me." She paused, seeing the look on Spot's face. "It was hard for all of us. But he left me with no money, and I didn't have a job to help, or anything really. And I know you have all these awful memories of me, but you have to understand, you and Abigail weren't the only people affected. I am really sorry." 

Spot shook his head and glared at her, but felt hot tears threatening to spill from his eyes. His mom held out an envelope. "This is for you. You don't have to open it right now, but do it soon."  

Spot took the  envelope, and stomped to his room, angrily. He didn’t come out for dinner, and stayed in his room until the next morning. 

AH: The next morning on Wednesday, Holly woke up and got dressed. She went downstairs and found her mother sipping coffee at the breakfast table. 

"Good morning, mom." 

"Morning." 

"Um, choir club has this concert tomorrow evening at six. You should come! It'll be fun. We're singing Bohemian Rhapsody and other Halloween-ish songs." 

Her mother looked up at her. "I thought I told you to stay away from him."   
"Yeah, but you've been letting me go to Friday practices. It should be okay if you're coming!" Holly poured milk into her bowl of cereal. 

"...Fine. But only to supervise you." She agreed, getting up to go off to work in her car. She disappeared into the garage where the car was. 

HU: After Spot got ready to  go to school, he jumped into his car, ready to pick Holly up. He drove into Holly's neighborhood, just as her mom's car passed. A few seconds later, he drove into Holly's driveway. 

AH: Holly saw Spot's car through the living room window so she grabbed her backpack and went out the door. She opened the passenger's seat and sat down. "Morning." 

HU: "Morning to you, too," he said, pulling out of the driveway as Holly closed the door. 

AH: "My mom is coming to the concert tomorrow after a bit of convincing. In the end, she still doesn't trust you, and she's coming to supervise. Ridiculous." Holly sighed and pulled out her phone. 

HU: "Hope she enjoys our performance at least." 

AH: "Yeah, I hope so too. Maybe she'll change her mind about you." 

HU: "What," Spot said, laughing a little. "She'll be so swayed by my voice that she'll approve? I doubt it, but okay."  

AH: "I dunno. She might be able to meet you, in better circumstances, and think that you are a good person." 

HU: "That's fair, I suppose," Spot said, as he pulled into the school parking lot. 

AH: They parked and Holly hopped out, hoping the day would be easy on them. Mr. Moore's class was the source of most of their problems, and Holly just hoped that they wouldn't have more drama to deal with. 

HU: Once they reached Mr. Moore's classroom, Spot saw that the door was closed. He frowned, but realized that Mr. Moore was probably just running late. But when the bell rang, Mr. Moore still wasn't there. All thirty kids were lined up outside Mr Moore's room, and they jumped back from the door when it opened, excited to finally get inside. But it wasn’t Mr Moore who had opened the door. Instead, a woman, probably in her 50s or 60s stepped out. She held open the door, and motioned for the kids to enter. When they all sat down, there was instant chatter.  

"Who do you think she is?" 

"Is this a prank?" 

"She looks old." 

"Guys, shush! She might hear you." 

"Shut up, Evelyn."  

"Shuddap Jake, we all know you love her." 

"Silence!" The sub shouted. "My name is Ms. Villan. That's Villin, pronounced the same as villian." Kids snickered. "You think that's funny? Well, I guarantee that you won't after class is over. Now be quiet, and you might earn a break. Open your textbooks to page three hundred and ninety four, and we will begin work." 

Grumbling, kids took out their textbooks. "Mrs. Villin?" Benny asked. "What are we do-"  

"NOT Mrs. It's Ms. Or Miss. I am NOT married."  

"Can't imagine why," someone said from the back room. 

"Think that's funny?" Ms. V asked. "I know who you are. Noah Kaiser, correct?" Noah gulped. "Well, Noah, I could have you suspended for such a hurtful comment. Understand?" 

Noah nodded feverishly. "Y-yes ma'am- I mean Mrs.- I mean Miss Villin. Very sorry." 

AH: Holly held her breath. This sub was awful, where did Mr. Smith find this teacher? 

HU: The class almost didn't "earn" their break. But finally, an hour after classes had started, they stopped. During the break, it was chaos. Spot walked up to Holly. "So," he said, sitting on her desk. "Thoughts on the villian?" 

AH: "She's awful! She's really strict—definitely different than Mr. Moore. What do you think of her?" Holly asked, looking over at Noah who was venting to his friends. 

HU: Spot nodded. "She's certainly something. Poor Noah."  

AH: "I don't think he was expecting that she would hear him. He'll be okay, though." Holly shook her head. 

HU: "Yeah. He was right though, I don’t think many people would want to marry her." Spot laughed quietly. 

AH: "With that attitude, she won't find someone." Holly chuckled, attempting to keep her voice down. 

Ryan came up to them. "I'm surprised you two are still together." 

"Yeah, we are." Holly rolled her eyes. 

"Once Spot dumps you, know that I'll welcome you with open arms." He grinned and sat down as the villian called the class back to their seats. 


	14. The Principle's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan pesters Holly and they get sent to the principle's office.

 

HU: During class, Spot looked back to find Ryan flirting with Holly. Evelyn looked back too, and seeing the awful sight, turned around and groaned. 

AH: "Holly dear, how come you love Spot? Why not me?" Ryan asked Holly as he leaned against her. 

"I like Spot because he's nice and caring. You are self-absorbed." 

"That's incorrect. I am madly in love with you, and you're just sad that you can't be with me. You don't want to break Spot's heart." Ryan put his head on Holly's shoulder, which she shrugged off. 

"No answer? I guess I've hit a sensitive area."  

HU: Spot grit his teeth as he picked up on some of Ryan's comments. But thankfully, he wasn't the only one who wasn't a fan of Ryan's commentary. Ms. V walked up from behind Ryan, and tapped him on the shoulder with a yardstick. 

AH: Ryan whipped around, and his face paled. "H-hey, Ms. V..." He immediately pulled away from Holly and Holly bit her lip, trying to hold back the huge grin attempting to appear on her face. 

HU: "Mr.. Miller, I believe?" Mrs. V asked, one eyebrow raised at him. 

AH: "Y-yes, ma'am." Ryan looked up at her, his body growing tense. 

HU: "Care to explain why you were disrupting the whole class, Mr. Miller?" 

AH: "Uhm, well....Holly was being mean!" Ryan accusingly pointed his finger at Holly, which Holly put on a shocked expression.  

"What?! YOU were hitting on me during class!" 

The class ooed and they turned in their seats to get a better look.  

HU: "Enough! This class has been awful. Mr. Miller, Miss... Walker, go to the principal's office, NOW!" She pointed to the door. 

AH: Holly stood up, a little shaky. She had never been sent to the principal's office before, mainly due to her mom constantly telling her what happens to kids who do trouble. It never ends well. Holly caught Spot's eye and she crossed her fingers as Ryan followed her out. 

HU: The principle's office was a scary place, to say the least. Mr. Smith was just checking his email when his secretary, Anne, came bursting in. "Mr. Smith! Two kids from Mr. Moore's room are here to see you." 

He looked up, surprised. "Very well then, send them in." 

AH: Holly and Ryan were standing outside his office, waiting to be let in. 

Ryan took her hand and Holly swatted away. "Why are you still trying?" 

"It's quiet, so I thought it'd be nice." Ryan muttered as he looked over to Anne who popped open the door.  

"Mr. Smith can see you now."  

Ryan smirked at Holly. "Off you go." 

Holly shot him a glare. "She means the both of us, ya dummy." Anne led them into Mr. Smith's office. 

HU: "Why is it always's Moore's class?" Mr. Smith asked. "And what were you two doing?" 

AH: "Let Ryan explain." Holly grumbled as she sat down in one of the chairs facing Mr. Smith's desk. 

Ryan sighed dramatically. "I was wishing this angel good times, and telling her how pretty she was. That's it." 

"That's not all. Go ON, Ryan!" Holly was getting tired about how awful he was and just wanted to punch him in his face. 

"I did nothing else!" 

"YES, you DID!" 

"NO!" 

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Smith hissed and moved his chin towards Holly. "Tell your side of the story!" 

Holly cringed. Now she had to tell him about her 'boyfriend'.  

"Okay, so Ryan was sitting next to me and he was complaining about how I was with my boyfriend." She stage whispered, "He's very jealous." 

"AM NOT! She's lying, Mr. Smith! Can't you see? I'm not the one who is doing harm!" Ryan shook his head. Holly couldn't believe he was throwing her under the bus. 

UH: "Enough. Both of you. Tell your teacher that I don't want the two of you sitting next to each other. Detention today after school, too. Learn to control your tempers."  

AH: "Yes, Mr. Smith." Holly said as they walked out of his office and back to the classroom.  

"Ms. Villin, Mr. Smith requested that we shouldn't sit next to each other anymore." Holly declared as she walked back to her desk. 

"I believe that was a good move on his part. Ryan, you can switch with Thomas." Ryan and Thomas got up with their stuff and switched places to Ms. Villin's order. 

HU: Spot grinned a little. Now that they weren't sitting next to each other, hopefully Ryan would give up on getting Holly to fall in love with him. Thirty minutes later everyone was running out the door, eager to escape the villain. 

AH: Holly squeezed through the mass of kids trying to get out of the room at the same time, and soon got out. She waited until Spot was out, and walked with him down the hallway. "Gosh, I sure hope that sub won't come back tomorrow." 

HU: "Same. We need Mr. Moore back. He said he might come to the choir concert tomorrow." 

AH: "He better. Maybe he's sick?" 

HU: "Yeah, maybe. Well, I'll pick you up after school?" 

AH: "Yep!" Holly waved and entered her science classroom. 

HU: After school, Spot walked to Mr. Moore's classroom to wait for Holly. Unfortunately, Ms. Villin was still in the classroom, and saw him.  

"You!" 

"Y-yes Ms. V?" 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Uh... Just waiting for a friend, Ms. V." 

"Really? I doubt it. Let me wait with you just to make sure." 

AH: Holly turned the corner to walk down to Mr. Moore's room and saw Spot. She gave a grin and started to say, "Hey, Sp--" She stopped once she saw Ms. Villin standing next to him, and she shot a glare in Holly's way. 

"Hi, Ms. V." 

HU: "Hmph. Sean, is this the person you're meeting?" 

"Yes ma'am," He said, and then turned, ready to speed-walk out of there. 

AH: Holly nodded vigorously. "We're going to go now..." She turned around to and felt a hand on her left shoulder. She carefully turned her head around. 

"Don't do anything. You've already got into trouble, Miss Walker." Ms. Villin's eyes seemed to flash. 

"I won't, Ms. V." 

HU: Spot turned to Holly once they were outside the school. "Jesus Christ that woman is scary." 

AH: "She sure is!" Holly shuddered. "Mr. Moore has got to return tomorrow." 

HU: "I know, right?" Spot said, as he slid into his car. 

AH: "Are you excited for the concert?" Holly asked as she closed the passenger's door. 

HU: "Definitely. We've only had one other concert, so I don't know if we're 100% ready, but I'm excited." 

AH: "Good! It's going to be fun singing with everyone!" Holly grinned. 

HU: "Yeah," Spot said. "We have a practice tomorrow morning, so make sure you're ready earlier than usual." 

AH: "Okay! What time should I be ready?" 

HU: "7? Around then. That should work." 

AH: "Alright! Thanks!" They turned a corner and drove through her neighborhood. 

HU: As Spot turned into Holly's driveway, he turned to her. "See you tomorrow, make sure you have the sheet music." 

AH: "I will!" Holly hopped out. 

 


	15. Fake Breakups and Choir Concerts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot and Holly fake-break-up, and the Halloween concert finally arrived!

HU: The next morning, Spot woke up excitedly. He took a quick shower, before grabbing his school supplies and running downstairs, eager to get to Holly's house.   


AH: Holly came downstairs and saw her mom about to leave.

"Wait! Will you be coming to the concert tonight?" 

Holly's mother turned her head. "Yes, but don't expect me to have a good time."   
"You will! Thank you, mom!" Holly grinned and started to eat her French toast that her mom had made her.

HU: Spot pulled into Holly's driveway, and knocked on her door. 

AH: Holly put her plate in the sink and heard a knock on the door. He mother looked up and saw Spot through the window.   
"HEY! Why's he here, Holly?!"

"No time, gotta go!" Holly said as she grabbed her backpack and opened the door.

"HOLLY ELIZABETH WALKER, YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Holly's mother yelled as Holly squeezed out the door and made a run for the car.

HU: Spot stepped to the side as the door opened sharply. Holly rushed out in a blur, and he saw her mother in the doorway. He shot her an apologetic look. "Sorry Mrs. Walker! Gotta take Holly to choir practice!" And he left her, still fuming and blinking rapidly, and ran to the car.

AH: Holly opened the door and sat down, the door slamming. "Go go go!"

HU: Spot slid into his seat, and slammed the door as he slid into his seat and put the keys into the ignition, starting the car.

AH: Holly's mother came down the front steps, waving her arms around. "STOP!!"

They pulled out of the driveway and drove away, her mother standing at the edge of the driveway, fuming.

HU: Spot grinned at Holly. "Morning."

AH: "Morning to you too. Just a usual day for Miss Holly Walker, yes sir." Holly said in a British accent and started to laugh.

HU: "Well, 'tis a beautiful morning. Are you also excited for the day's events?"

AH: "I quite am! Singing brings out the passion inside of me. Although I'm worried what Ryan might do today."

HU: Spot nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. I just hope he's started to give up on you."

AH: "Geez, this is getting obnoxious. I HATE HIM SO MUCH!"

HU: "And he's so over-the-top! Like, Jesus! What is his freakin' deal?"

AH: "I'd like to punch him, but Ms.  Villin  wouldn't approve. Why is he trying so hard? I've dropped obvious clues, and he hasn't gotten them! He's as dense as a rock." Holly shook her head and jutted her chin out.

HU: "Yeah, he's crazy," Spot said, as he pulled into the school parking lot. 

AH: Once they parked and were walking down the hallway and headed towards the gym for choir.

HU: They entered, and it was chaos. People were everywhere, some yelling, and others simply rehearsing. Spot glared at the madness, but climbed up to the top of the bleachers, before cupping his hands around his mouth. "PLACES FOR PRACTICE! HURRY UP!" People scattered, running to their places, just as Miss Kelly entered the gym, arms full of music. Spot sprinted down the bleachers, nearly tripping halfway through. "Morning Miss Kelly," he said, jumping off the last step.

AH: Holly hurried over to his place and watched as Miss Kelly talked to Spot. In the crowd she could see Antonio laughing with some other people.

HU: When Spot was finished talking to Miss Kelly, he started to make his way to his place, accidentally bumping into Antonio.    
"So- Oh. It's you."

"'Morning 'Tonio.  Get to your place."

Antonio climbed the bleachers grumpily.

AH: Holly saw Antonio stand next to everyone and started to whisper to his friends. Holly rolled her eyes and waited for Miss Kelly to start the song.

HU: Spot climbed the bleachers to get to his spot, and Miss Kelly started the music. Once they were done with practice, Miss Kelly called Spot down. He sprinted down the bleachers to see her. 

"What's up Miss K?"

"Could you please call order? I want to tell everyone what tonight's gonna be like."

"Yes ma'am." He turned to the people on the bleachers, who were starting to climb down. "STOP! LISTEN TO MISS KELLY!" People groaned, but stayed in their spots.

"Thank you, Sean," Miss Kelly said, and then stood at the bottom of the bleachers. "Quiet down y'all. I know you want to get to your classes, but I have some details to share with you. Tonight, please be here at 4:30. I know that that's early, but we have a bunch of stuff to set up. We'll be in the auditorium, and the concert starts at 6. Girls, please wear a black dress. Boys, black pants and a white shirt. Thank you." And with that, everyone crowded down the bleachers.

AH: Holly jumped off the last bleacher and started towards the gym door, attempting to outwalk the crowd of students behind her.

HU: Spot saw Holly, leading the group, and speed-walked over to her. "Hi!"

AH: "Hey, sorry I went ahead, I didn't want to get trampled by everyone!" Holly said as a student whizzed past her.

HU: "Oh, it's fine. They're a vicious crowd."

AH: Holly turned a corner to get to Mr. Moore's classroom and it hit her. "Wait, is everyone thinks we're dating, what am I going to do when mom gets here for the concert?"

HU: "Uhhhh.... Shit. I hadn't thought about that. Maybe we should pretend that we broke up? The whole 'fake dating' thing hasn't gotten us anywhere anyway."

AH: "Yeah, Ryan's kind of out of the picture for now, so we can drop our guard. I never mentioned anything to my mom, so it should be fine."

HU: "Thank god. I'll tell the  groupchat ? Or should we tell everyone in Moore's class so Ryan knows?"

AH: "The whole class. Maybe we should have a big fight and that this fake relationship can go down in style." 

HU: "Sounds fun. Is it bad that I'm a little excited?"

AH: "Not to worry, I'm excited too. I can't wait to see the look on their faces!" Holly laughed and they came into Mr. Moore's room.

HU: "When should we do it?" He whispered into her ear.

AH: "Maybe during passing period? It'll catch more attention that way." Holly nodded, scanning the room.

HU: Spot nodded, and sat down in his seat. Five minutes later, the door opened, and all the kids quieted and looked up at the door, expectantly. In walked Mr. Moore. Kids cheered, and Mr. Moore looked up at them, quizzically.

AH: "What? Did you kids miss me?" Mr. Moore laughed. "My son was sick, so I had to stay home and help him."   
"Never leave again, Mr. Moore!"   
"WE LOVE YOU!"   
"We'll never misbehave again!"

"Never ever and forever!"   
"Shush, Evelyn."

HU: Mr. Moore grinned. "Surely my mom couldn't have been that bad of a sub?"

Kids looked at each other, fear spreading across their faces.

"Your... mom?"

"Are you sure?" 

"Mr. Moore, you can't be serious, right?"

"Shut up, Evelyn."

Mr. Moore nodded, and set his bag down. "Yep, Ms.  Villin !  Villin  is her maiden name, so I don't blame you guys for not making the connection." He looked at their faces, and smirked. "I think she left some notes for me..."

"Uh... No need to read them."

"Yeah,  im  sure we could summarize them..."

"We were perfect!"

"Evelyn. Shut. Up."

Mr. Moore shot the class a glare, but it didn’t last long. He soon broke out into laughter. The class stared at him with confused expressions. Finally he stopped laughing. "You... Should have seen... The look... On your faces! Hilarious!" He said, wheezing. The class glared at him.

AH: "Oh god....Haha!" Mr. Moore dropped the report and just continued laughing. After he had stopped he faced the class. "Seemed we had a problem with a boy, and I quote, "trying to make a move on one of the girls."" He shook his head. "Ryan and Holly. I don't think anything has changed since I left!"

HU: With this, the class turned to stare at Ryan and Holly, grinning. Mr. Moore smiled too. "You two went to the principal? Just for your normal behavior? I swear. That's ridiculous." He shook his head, and walked back to his desk to grab his lesson plans. "Well, we can't spend the whole day talking about yesterday."

The class groaned, not excited to do work. Mr. Moore looked at their sad faces. "How about this; I give you a ten minute break, if you work hard right now." The class nodded eagerly, and got their notes out.

AH: After working for the whole first period, Mr. Moore released them. "Go have a break."

Everyone went to their respective groups and Holly walked over to Spot. "Ready?"

HU: "Yeah," he whispered. "You start?"

AH: Holly took a deep breath and started. "YOU IDIOT! You don't care about me at all!" Holly clenched her fists.

HU: "Uh-huh.  Sureeeeee . Blame it on me. That's what you're best at, after all.  Y'know , I do everything for you. I take you out, I come see those dumb movies with you, I pay for everything for you. My sister hates me now because of you, but you didn't see me complaining!"

AH: "Look who's talking! You are controlling! You always want me to text you and hang out with you all the time!" Holly hissed.

HU: "Uh, yeah. In case you didn't know, that's normal for a couple."

 By this time, they had attracted the attention of everyone in the class, including Mr. Moore.

AH: "I can't believe you! You get angry when I'm not with you! Hey, you know what I think? I think we've fallen out of love!" 

HU: Spot conjured fake tears. "Really? In that case, I'm breaking up with you. You can go chase after Ryan, we both know you like him better."

AH: "Fine!" Holly let tears escape her eyes, and she dramatically said to Mr. Moore, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Okay...?"

Holly let out a whimper, and ran out.

HU: Spot sank grumpily into his seat, pulling out his phone, and wiping fake tears from his eyes.

[ Spot  has entered the chat.]

Spot:  how convincing was the fake  breakup ?

AH:    
Palindrome:  Wait that was fake?

Meet_me_at_the_theatre(Ava B.):  She means that it was HELLA CONVIN CING!

Thomas_the_train:  I truly felt sad for you two.

Holly watched the texts come up and she laughed, wiping away the tears still on her cheeks.

HU: Spot grinned at the texts.

Spot:  mission. Accomplished.

AH:

Holly:  We did pretty well!

CandyKatie:  YEP

HU: Spot put his phone away, and the class resumed session, Mr. Moore glancing uneasily at Holly and Spot as he continued his lesson.

AH: Holly caught Mr. Moore's eye and he gave an awkward but comforting smile. Soon second period was over, and Holly just hoped that the class wouldn't pester them about it.

Ryan bounded over, his eyes sparkling more than usual. "You're single and ready to mingle now! Will you mingle with me?"   
"No..."   
"But you broke up with Spot because of that! I will treat you like a princess!" Ryan begged.

"I didn't. I have to go now." Holly pushed away from him and left.

HU: Spot made it halfway through the day before he heard the first whisper about him and Holly. Apparently the school was buzzing with the news, along with a rumor that Holly was going out with Ryan.

AH: Holly was hearing rumors too, and she wasn't very excited about them. All she wanted was for the rumor mill to shut down. She couldn't handle everyone coming up to her and asking vile questions.

"Have you and Ryan made out yet?"   
"Snuck out of school together?"

"Talked about how wonderful each other are?"

Holly wanted to barf when they asked her those questions.

HU: By the end of the day, Spot was ready to leave school and never come back. He glared at anyone who asked him anything about Holly, and straight up ignored the people asking about the Holly/Ryan relationship. As soon as the bell rang, he walked to Mr. Moore's classroom grumpily.

AH: Holly came down the hall, feeling like a wreck. "How's life, Spot?" She rubbed her temples.

HU: Spot yawned and they started down the hall. "Hard. I'm going to assume that you, also, were asked a bazillion questions?"

AH: "Yes, it was awful. Some kids are not the most appropriate." Holly groaned. 

HU: "I'll bet. I got a bunch of questions about my feelings and how 'heartbroken' I was. But I'll bet it was worse on your end, huh?"

AH: “Yeah, it was. Some kid asked if we made out in a bathroom stall yet, or snuck out of school together.” 

HU: Spot snorted. "That is hilarious and awful at the same time."

AH: "Not at all hilarious, but awful describes it perfectly." Holly straightened her back. "I'm sure that I can stop the rumors at some point."

HU: "Are you sure? Because they seem pretty relentless..." Spot opened Holly's door for her, and gestured to it.

AH: "I'm only saying that to comfort myself." Holly laughed and went inside and closed her door.

HU: "Uh huh," Spot said, sliding into his seat and closing the door. "So, should I pick you up to take you to the concert?"

AH: "No, I'll have my mom drive me. It's safer to stay under her radar." 

HU: "Cool. Remember, we have to be there around 4:30, so you should leave your house around 4:23 or so."

AH: "I know, thanks for helping me though. You kind of are a mom, Spot!" Holly grinned, knowing how the  groupchat  would vouch for her.

HU: "Ugh. No. I'm not a mom!"

AH: "But everyone thinks so!" 

HU: " Nuh -uh. I am not!" Spot said, pulling into Holly's driveway.

AH: "Alright, you're not." Holly opened her door and stepped out of the car. Before closing the door, she said, "You totally are."

HU: " Ugggggh ." Spot said as the door closed. He grinned to himself as he drove off, rolling down his window, and yelling, "SEE YOU LATER!"

AH: Holly chuckled to herself when she saw Spot's facial expression and went inside the house.

HU: Spot got home five minutes later, to an empty house. He set his bag down near the door, and flopped onto the couch. He turned on the TV, and opened the  groupchat .

[ Spot  has entered the chat.]

Spot:  Am I really a mom?

AH:

Thomas_the_train:  Yeah

CandyKatie:  Have you realized it?

HU: Spot bit his lip before typing out his response.

Spot:  … maybe

AH:   
Palindrome:  HE ADMITTED IT!

Keke_do_you_love_me :  YAS

Holly:  It's true!

HU:   
Spot:  whatverrrrrrrrrr  you all  succcccccccccck

AH:

Holly:  Oh, don't be like that.

HU:

Spot:  hAHa  now  whos  being a mom??

AH:

Holly:  WHAT?! What are you talking about?!

Palindrome:  Lol he's got you

HU:

Spot:  XD

Two hours later, Spot looked at the clock, and went into panic mode. It was already 4:20. He put his phone down, and rushed to his closet before changing into black pants, black shoes, and a white shirt. He checked his hair one last time before grabbing his phone and keys and running  downstars .

AH: Holly put on a black dress that went down to her knees and she fluffed her hair in the mirror. She shrugged, and decided to put on a layer of light red lipstick. Holly came down the stairs and saw her mother standing by the garage door, waiting for her. 

"Time to go."

"Yeah, just let me put on my shoes." Holly opened the closet door and slipped on black heels and opened the door to the garage, letting her mom go first. They got into the car and started to drive towards the school.

HU: Spot opened the door to his house, and then ran out to his car. He started the car, and started to drive away. Traffic was terrible, and he only made it to the school two minutes before 4:30. He locked his door and speed-walked to the auditorium.

AH: All the parents and relatives were seated in the bleachers, while Miss Kelly was having everyone do vocal exercises. Holly saw Spot burst through the doors and speed walk over to the group.

HU: Spot walked over to the group, just as he heard the vocal  excersices  end. He walked to Miss Kelly.    
"Sean! You're here!"

"Yep, sorry I'm late. Do you need help setting up the stands?" 

She nodded, and Spot rounded up some friends to help set up the stands. 

AH: Holly popped one of the stands open, and set it facing Miss Kelly's conducting spot. She gathered a few more and continued opening them up and setting them in the proper places.

HU: After all the stands were set up, everyone went backstage. It was almost five, leaving them an hour to practice.d

AH: Holly pulled out her folder with all the sheet music, and she started to sing quietly to herself, not wanting to add more noise to the chaotic room. Everyone was singing as loudly as they could, trying to 1-up everyone else.

HU: Spot sang along, but even he could tell that it was awful. After they finished  Bohemien Raspsody , Miss Kelly stopped them. " Y'all . That was. Awful. We've been practicing all month, how could this not sound perfect. Alright. Boys on left, girls on right. Altos, top right, sopranos, bottom right. Tenors, bottom left, and bass are top left. Now, everyone. Sing a little louder then speaking voice. Let's try again."

AH: Holly lined up to where she was put, and began with everyone else. It had improved, and Miss Kelly could tell, as she was grinning.

HU: Once they had run through all the songs, there was only fifteen minutes  til  showtime. Miss Kelly went out and gave the 15 minute warning. The students could hear her from backstage. 

AH: The club listened by the edges of backstage and pushed back once Miss Kelly came back.   
" Ya'll  are going to be great!"

HU: They nervously walked to their stands, and after Miss Kelly gave her opening speech, they started.

Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?   
Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality   
Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see   
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy   
Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low   
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me

The lights dimmed, and an  eery  orange glow was cast in the auditorium.

AH:  Momma just killed a man,

Put the gun against his head, pulled the trigger now he's dead

Momma, life had just begun

Now you've gone and thrown it all away

The lights started to flash, which received an  oooo  from the audience.

HU:  Too late, my time has come   
Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time   
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go   
Gotta  leave you all behind and face the truth   
Mama, ooh, (Any way the wind blows)   
I don't  wanna  die   
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

They were sounding flawless, and the crowd loved it.

AH: Holly caught her mom's gaze, and her eyes were sparkling, which pushed Holly to sing louder and better.

I see a little  silhouetto  of a man,   
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango,   
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very  fright'ning  me   
(Galileo) Galileo, (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo figaro magnifico   
(I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me)   
He's just a poor boy from a poor family   
Spare him his life from this monstrosity

H U: Spot scanned the crowd, and saw Holly's mom. He grinned politely at her, and th en saw his mother and Abby. He stopped singing for a second, out of shock, but Miss Kelly shot him a stern look, and he continued.

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go? 

Bismillah! No, we will not let you go 

(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go

(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go 

(Let me go) Will not let you go 

(Let me go) Will not let you go 

(Let me go) Ah 

No, no, no, no, no, no, no 

(Oh mamma  mia , mamma  mia ) Mamma  mia , let me go 

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me!   
AH: __ So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?   
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?   
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby!   
Just  gotta  get out, just  gotta  get right  outta  here!

__ Nothing really matters, anyone can see   
Nothing really matters   
Nothing really matters to me   
Any way the wind blows

They ended and the crowd clapped wildly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha wow, it's been a while. A very long while. BUT FINALS ARE DONE AND WE HAD SNOW. SO.  
> As always, drop a kudo if you enjoyed, sorry for inconsistant updates, mmmbye!  
> -TotallyNot


	16. Choir Concerts (2) and Party Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish the concert, and then say their goodbyes.

 

HU: The lights went off, and then a spotlight shone on the stage. Spot stepped forward.

Do I look lonely

I see the shadows on my face

People have told me

I don't look the same

Maybe I lost weight 

I'm playing hooky

With the best of the best

Put my heart on my chest

So that you can see it too

Spot stepped back, and Antonio came forward. 

I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall   
The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?

The lights went off, but the choir continued without a pause.   
The death of a bachelor

Spot and Antonio went back to their places. Then, all the students held up flashlights, right below their chin s, giving them an eerie look.

Oh  oh   
Letting the water fall   
The death of a bachelor   
Oh  oh   
Seems so fitting for   
Happily ever after (woo)   
How could I ask for more?   
A lifetime of laughter   
At the expense of the death of a bachelor

AH: Holly sang along with the cho ir and watched the two stand next to each other with their own flashlights, the crowd in awe.

HU: Evelyn stepped forward, as did Benny, and they sang the next part.

I'm cutting my mind off   
Feels like my heart is going to burst   
Alone at a table for two and I just  wanna  be served   
And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had?   
Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad   
I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall   
The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?

AH: The club started to slowly sway, making the audience sway along.

The death of a bachelor

Oh oh-oh

Letting the water fall

The death of a bachelor

Oh oh-oh

Seems so fitting for

Happily ever after

Whooo

How could I ask for more?

Lifetime of laughter

At the expense of the death of a bachelor

HU: They finished, and on the last note, they shut their lights off. The crowd applauded, but the lights didn't come back on. Instead, the club took this as their cue to run through the audience, up to the top row of seats. There were 5 isles, and so twenty kids were standing in each isle. They stood, frozen, until the clapping stopped. Then, the lights shone red, and the leftmost isle started to sing.

Some legends are told   
Some turn to dust or to gold

They stopped, and the second isle started. 

But you will remember me   
Remember me, for centuries

Then the third isle.

Just one mistake   
Is all it will take

Then the fourth.

We'll go down in history   
Remember me for centuries

Finally the fifth row. 

Remember me for centuries

Then, the first four people in every isle started to walk towards the stage, singing as they did so.

Mama, fight my teenage dreams   
No, it's nothing wrong with me

The next four people started just as the first reached the stage. 

The kids are all wrong the story's aloof   
Heavy metal, rock my heart

Then the next.

Come on, come on and let me in   
I'm cruising on your thighs, leave my fingerprints

The fourth group started, running towards the stage.

And this is for tonight   
I thought that you would feel

The last four people in every group started walking, and when they reached the stage, they jumped onto  it.

I never meant for you to fix yourself

Remember me for centuries

The crowd applauded, but the choir continued.

AH: 

And I can't stop till the whole word knows my name   
'Cause  I was only born inside my dreams   
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light   
My shadow is over you  'cause  I am the opposite of amnesia   
And you're a cherry blossom   
You're about to bloom   
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

The choir mixed so that the sections on the bleachers where one group.

He's been here forever   
And he's the chosen fruit   
I could scream forever   
We all poisoned you

HU: they got a little quieter, and finished the song.

Some legends are told   
Some turn to dust or to gold   
But you will remember me   
Remember me, for centuries   
Just one mistake   
Is all it will take   
We'll go down in history   
Remember me for centuries

Remember me for centuries

AH: The crowd cheered and clapped, and Holly grinned, glad her mother was enjoying it. The choir soon started up again, and the lights turned down.

Ghostbusters   
If there's something strange in your neighborhood   
Who you  gonna  call? (ghostbusters)   
If there's something weird   
And it don't look good   
Who you  gonna  call? (ghostbusters)

HU: I  ain't  afraid of no ghost   
I  ain't  afraid of no ghost

Multiple spotlights started to flash around the stage.

If you're seeing things running through your head   
Who you  gonna  call? (ghostbusters)   
An invisible man   
Sleeping in your bed   
Who you  gonna  call? (ghostbusters)

AH: Spotlights started to flash randomly.

I  ain't  afraid of no ghost   
I  ain't  afraid of no ghost

Who you  gonna  call? (ghostbusters)   
If you're all alone   
Pick up the phone   
And call ghostbusters

I  ain't  afraid of no ghost   
I hear it likes the girls    
I  ain't  afraid of no ghost   
Yeah  yeah yeah yeah

Who  ya gonna  call? (ghostbusters)

HU: By this time the audience was singing along with the choir.

If you've had a dose of a freaky ghost baby   
You better call, ghostbusters

Lemme  tell  ya  something,  bustin ' makes me feel good

I  ain't  afraid of no ghost   
I  ain't  afraid of no ghost

Don't get caught alone no  no

Ghostbusters

When it comes through your door   
Unless you just want some more   
I think you better call (ghostbusters)

AH:

Who  ya gonna  call? (ghostbusters)   
Who  ya gonna  call? (ghostbusters)

I think you better call ghostbusters

Who  ya gonna  call? (ghostbusters)

I can't hear you   
Who  ya gonna  call? (ghostbusters)

Louder   
Ghostbusters

Who  ya gonna  call? (ghostbusters)   
Who can  ya  call? (ghostbusters)   
Who  ya gonna  call? (ghostbusters)

HU: The lights turned off, and everyone clapped. Then, the lights turned back on, and people started to stand and leave. Miss Kelly took this as her cue. She turned to the audience.

"Thank you all so much for coming! We hope you enjoyed, and please come back for next month's concert on the 15 th ! "

AH: Holly followed the choir off the stage and hurried over to her mother, wanting to know her thoughts.

"What did you think?!"   
"It was lovely, sweetie." Holly mother smiled at her. "Now, let's get out of here."

Holly pulled on her mom's arm. "Wait, can I say bye to everyone first?"   
"...Alright."   
Holly rushed off to Spot and Evelyn with her hand intertwined with Jake's.

HU: Spot was grinning at Evelyn and Jake, who were holding hands and saying mushy things. He was putting away the stands. He saw Holly come over, and waved. "Hey! Great job out there!"   
AH: "Oh, thanks! You guys did great too! Good you came to support Eve, Jake!" Holly laughed once Jake realized she was talking to him.

"Oh, yeah. I'll always come for Evey- weavy !"

"Aww, Jake!" Evelyn giggled and kissed his cheek.

HU: Spot groaned and shook his head. "You two are disgusting. Get a room." He turned to Holly. "So, after school tomorrow, do you want me to just pick you up after school and take you to my place?"

AH: "I was thinking of a more stealthy move. My mom's still mad," Holly said this while looking over her shoulder. "so I'm just going to wait until my mom falls asleep and I'll sneak over."

HU: "Cool. What time do you think you'll be over? Starts at 6. No real end time, but bring your costume," he said, grinning.

AH: "Oh, man, I forgot about that. DON'T EXPECT ME TO ENJOY MYSELF, OKAY?" Holly said looking at the three of them. Holly's face brightened in realization. "Oh, Spot, I mean Natsu, I hope you enjoy yourself too." 

HU:  Spot groaned, but brightened. "I've worn leggings before. But I hope you have fun in that three-inch long skirt! Fun times."

AH: "Yes, but man, not as tight as yours, Spot."

"HOLLY! TIME TO GO!" Her mom yelled at Holly. 

" Gotta  go. See you guys  tomorrow !" Holly waved and followed her mom out of the building.

HU: Spot waved, and then turned to say something to Evelyn, but she and Jake were gone, presumably 'getting a  room.' Spot sighed, and went back to putting the stands away, when he felt someone tap his shoulder.  It was Miss Kelly. 

"Wonderful job Sean! You did fantastically!"

Spot grinned. "Thank you Miss Kelly."

"I was thinking about having you, Benny, Antonio, Holly, and Rodrigo sing as a smaller group for one of the songs next time. Thoughts?"

Spot nodded. "That would be amazing Miss Kelly! Thank you!" She nodded, and walked off.

AH: Holly got into the car and her mom started to drive out of the school parking lot.

"So...did you really like it?"   
"Yeah, it was fun." Holly's mom gave the same smile from earlier and looked up the road.

"Don't tell me you're lying."   
"No, sweetheart, it was nice, I'm just not sure about...Sean being there." She rubbed the steering wheel as they sat, waiting for the red light to turn.

"Okay. He's--"

"A 'good person', I know. What do you want for dinner?" Holly's mother cut her off.

"Doesn't really matter to me. To  meeeeee ..." Holly muttered.

Holly heard a quite chuckle from her mom, and she sat back in her seat. Holly just hoped her mom wouldn't catch her tomorrow night.

HU: Spot felt another tap on his shoulder, and rolled his eyes before turning to see Abigail and Cynthia. "Sean!" His mother cried. "Great job! You did wonderfully!"

"Thanks" He muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"Let's celebrate! I'll take you out for dinner!" 

"Uh. Sure." And then he was dragged to his car. He drove his car home, and then jumped into Abigail's car with her and their mom.

AH: They unlocked the house door after stopping at the grocery store to get ingredients for lasagna. Holly kicked off her shoes and bolted upstairs with her backpack and closed the door. She shrugged off her backpack. Holly opened her closet door and saw her Lucy costume, still there. She sighed. "I was kind of hoping you'd be gone and mom would be holding you up at me all mad." She shut the door closed again and flopped into her desk chair, starting on her homework.


	17. Costume Contests and Many Slaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot sees a familiar face, and there's a costume contest.

HU: Spot got out of the car as Abigail pulled into Zeek's pizza. He walked  intp  the  resturaunt , and zoned out as they walked to a table.    
"Sean. Sean!"

He snapped out of his trance to see Abigail, Cynthia, and a waiter staring at him  expectantley . "Oh! Uh, I'll take a medium cheese pizza please." The waiter nodded, and walked off with their orders.

"So Sean, as I was saying, I fly out tonight," Cynthia stated.

"Oh, what a shame," Spot said dryly, and then felt a sharp pain up his leg. He glared at Abigail, who mouthed "Be nice" at him.

Cynthia continued. "I was thinking about flying out over winter break too, if you'll have me."   
Abigail grinned at her. "Of course! We'd be so glad to have you! Wouldn't we, Sean?"

Spot muttered agreement, and then opened his phone under the table. He proceeded to be on his phone all through dinner.

When they got home, Spot grabbed Cynthia's bags, put them in Abigail's car, and pretended to be sad as the car left the driveway. 

As soon as they were gone, he flopped onto his bed with a sigh of relief.

AH: Holly was sitting at her desk, finished with her homework, attempting to watercolor paint a tree. She knew she was awful at painting, but she couldn't help it.

"HOLLY, DINNER'S READY!" 

"COMING!" Holly called back to her mom and sent a quick text to Spot.

Holly:

I couldn't tell if ur mom and sister were there, did they come?

HU: Spot was woken up the next  moring  by Abigail. "Sean, I'm leaving for my work trip. I  wont  be back until Sunday. No crazy parties or anything, k?"

Spot sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "'Course not Ab. What do you take me for?" He faked a look of offense. Abigail rolled her eyes and started to walk out the door. "Love you Sean." She left, and a minute later, Spot heard the sound of a car pulling out the driveway. He looked over at his bedside table, and saw a text from Holly. Groaning, he unlocked his phone and replied.

Spot:  Yep. Cynthia left last night, and Abigail left this  mornign  for a word trip.

Spot:  *morning and *work

AH:   
Holly:  That's good. Does Abigail know about the party?

HU:

Spot:  Hell no. She'd flip. U excided to wear ur dress to school? And that blonde wig... Yeesh

He set his phone down, and took a quick shower, before walking back to his room, wrapped in a towel. He stared at his Natsu costume with hatred. 

He put it on with a sigh, and then walked downstairs with his backpack. He poured himself a bowl of cereal, and then sat down on the couch to watch some TV.

AH: Holly's eyes flashed with annoyance at the screen.

Holly

NO WAY

Mom would murder me if she saw me like that

I'm putting it on AFTER school

I'll wear the wig tho

Holly pulled her hair into a bun after ten minutes of failed attempts at taming her hair, and slipped on the wig.

HU: Spot felt his phone buzz. 

Spot:   uh  uh . You're wearing it at school. C'mon.  THe  whole class is! Just pack it in ur backpack?  Pleassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee ?

AH:   
Holly:  I was forced to wear it. I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WEAR IT TO SCHOOL

PLUS RYAN WILL GET MORE CLINGY

HU:

Spot:  Please?

Spot:  Please?

Spot:  Please?

Spot:  Please?

Spot:  Please?

Spot:  Please?

Spot:  Imma  spam you until you  agreeeeeeee

Spot:  Please?

AH:   
Holly:  NO

Holly:  NO

Holly:  NO

Holly:  NO

Holly:  NO

Holly:  NO

Holly:  NO

Holly:  NO

Holly:  fine

Imma smuggle it out

HU: 

Spot:   Hell yeah! That's my girl. 

He saw the time, and jumped up, turning the TV off and putting his cereal in the sink.

AH:

Holly:  Say that again and I'll tell everyone you're a pervert

HU: Spot laughed at the text, as he walked out the door and locked it. He got in his car and headed off to Holly's house.

AH: Holly stuffed the outfit into her backpack, and went down the stairs, feeling guilty as her mom waved. "Morning, Holly."

"G-good morning." Holly grabbed some cereal and poured some milk in, trying to eat it quickly. 

"Hey, slow down!" Holly's mom pulled the bowl away. "What's up with you?"   
"Nothing, nothing at all. Just nervous about the test today." Holly lied swiftly.

"Hm. Really?"

Holly felt like her mom's eyes were boring into her skull. "Yes."

After a few moments of torture, her mom kissed her goodbye and drove off.

HU: As soon as Spot saw Holly's mom's car driving out, he drove into the driveway, and then got out and knocked on Holly's door.

AH: Holly had decided that changing into it might not be so bad, since her mom was gone. She was hanging onto the hope that the skirt wasn't too short to be disobeying the dress code. Holly looked in the mirror and pulled down on her skirt, like that was going to change the length. After fluffing her wig, she heard a knock on the door. Holly took a shaky breath and grabbed her backpack, opening the door. She had the backpack on her shoulder and pushed the door open more with her boot.

HU: Spot grinned as the door opened, and then cracked up. He pushed a lock of his pink hair away to fully take in Holly's outfit. "My lord."

AH: "Yeah. God." Holly said and looked him up and down, putting the backpack on fully. "Snazzy." She started to feel more insecure.

HU: Spot saw the look on her face. He grinned. "C'mon. Could be worse!" He started to walk towards his car.

AH: "This is the worst thing I've ever worn. I'm so freaking glad Lucy has a jacket and not some piece of fabric." Holly opened the door and sat down, pulling her skirt down more, with it bouncing back to its place again.

HU: "Yeah. That's anime for you. I think Jake's  gonna  be Gray,  which  can only result in disaster. The dude doesn't wear any clothes!" Spot grinned as he started the car.

AH: "Yeah, but at some parts, he wears a shirt." Holly shook her head. "So Evelyn would be  Juvia , then? She's the most appropriately dressed. Unless she chooses one of beach outfits!"

HU: "Fairly certain those are against dress code, right?" Spot asked, pulling out of Holly's driveway.

AH: “Yes, and I hope Eve will have common sense. Right?” Holly said the last part a little worriedly.

HU: "Hopefully. But she'd do anything to impress Jake..." Spot tapped his fingers against the wheel as he waited for the lights to turn.

AH: “She wouldn’t go against the dress code, right? Eve can’t. She just can’t.” 

HU: Spot crossed his fingers. "So, what do you think Ryan will be?"

AH: "I honestly have no idea. Someone charming, for sure." Holly rolled her eyes.

HU: Spot laughed as they pulled into the school parking lot. 

AH: They walked into the school and entered the classroom. The whole class was decked out in their Halloween outfits. Mr. Moore grinned, and came up to them. “Look at my Nerds box!”

“It’s fantastic, Mr. Moore!” Holly smiled.

HU: Mr. Moore  cuckled  as he saw everyone's costumes. "Did I not get the memo?" He asked, joking. Then, Ryan came in. His eyes lit up when he saw Holly.    
"Holly! You look absolutely fabulous in that skirt!"

Then, he sank to his knees, and pulled out a rose. "I, Tamaki, do present you with this flower in the hopes that you will think of me whenever you see it."

Mr. Moore snorted.

AH: “Um, thanks.” Holly muttered, taking the rose. Ryan leaned over and kissed her boot, then the top of the boot.

“Hey, stop it!” Holly pulled away but Ryan only clung on. 

HU: "Dude, stop." Spot said, but Ryan didn't stop. 

"Ryan," Mr. Moore said, shooting Ryan a disapproving stare.

Grumbling, Ryan let go of Holly. 

The class made it through  first  period, but then the loudspeaker came on.

"Please excuse the interruption. First period classes, please come down to the gymnasium for a costume contest."         

The class looked at each other excitedly.

AH: “Oh my god! YES!” Ryan lumped his fist into the air. “I will win for you, my love!” He called across the room to Holly. 

Holly resisted rolling her eyes and followed everyone out the class. She suddenly felt a hand on her behind and she whipped around, slapping Ryan across the face. “STOP!”  

HU: Mr. Moore had seen the whole thing. He angrily marched over to Ryan, and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Ryan, you and I are going to have a little chat with the principal. Holly, are you alright?"

AH: “Fine!” Ryan hissed and let Mr. Moore grab his arm and march over to the office. Holly grumbled and went over to Spot closest to the wall. 

HU: They started to walk to the gymnasium. "Holly, you okay?" Spot asked as they walked.

AH: “I wish I could of done something worse than slap him. But that’s how it is.” Holly hissed, balling her fists as she walked.

HU: "I hope he gets expelled." Spot said through clenched teeth.

"Hope who gets expelled?" 

Spot turned around  to see Antonio. "You, a ssface ."

Antonio only smirked. "Nice. Real nice, Conlon. I must say, you're looking pretty fine with that anime costume."

 Spot rolled his eyes. "Fuck off, Tony."

"I was terribly sorry to hear that you two broke up," Antonio said, turning to Holly. "What happened? Did  Spottie  cheat on y-"

"Shut up Racetrack."

"Because he does that, y'know?"

"Antonio. Francesco. Higgins. Leave her the fuck alone."

AH: “He would never cheat on me. We just lost the feeling of us being more than just friends! We’re perfectly fine being friends.” Holly retorted. “Leave us alone.” 

HU: Antonio was  about  to say something, but Benny stepped up first. "Babe, leave it." Spot was taken aback. 

"Babe? Benny, this is  your boyfriend?"

Antonio and Benny both nodded. 

"Unbelievable." Spot said, and stomped off angrily to the gym.

AH: “Hey, Spot! Wait!” Holly hurried after him and pushed through the crowd. She caught up to him and bit her lip and said carefully,  “Spot..” 

HU: "Yeah?" Spot said, angrily.

AH: "Should I let you be or do you need to talk?" Holly asked sympathetically.

HU: "I  dunno ." Spot said angrily as they entered the gym.

AH: "Well, I'll just sit next to you and you can be quiet or talk to me about it. Whatever makes you most comfortable." Holly smiled and sat down at the front of the bleachers, where the rest of the school was going to sit.

The principle stood in the middle of the gym and talked with some of the other staff, waiting for everyone to come in.

HU: Spot nodded and sat. Five minutes into the vice principal's rules for the costume contest, Mr. Moore and the principal walked in, without Ryan. Finally, the rules for the costume contest were in. 

"Alright. If you have a group of friends with a theme, please divide into those groups now. If you are not participating, please go outside to the fields. You will have twenty minutes to assemble your groups and make a poster. Go!" 

All of Mr. Moore's class grouped together, and Ava, Katie, and Evelyn started to make the poster. Meanwhile, Benny came up to Spot.

"Sean."

"What's up?"

"Why were you so mad at me for dating Race?"

"Because Racetrack is awful! He ignores you, treats you like trash, and then fu cking  cheats on you! He's an awful person! He is such an ass-"

Spot felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. It took him a moment to realize that he'd been slapped. Benny was glaring at him with tears in his eyes.

" Y'know  what Sean? He only did those things to you. Maybe it's cause you're the a sshole . And to think, I considered you my friend." And with that, Benny stomped away from the group, trying to find Antonio.

Spot stood for a moment,  bewhildered , before reaching up to feel his face. It stung like hell, and there was a nasty red  imprant  on his right cheek. He swore, before sitting down against the wall.

AH: Holly saw Spot get slapped and right when Benny stormed away, she walked over to Spot and slid down the wall to sit next to him, looking at his reddening cheek. "Spot, are you okay?!"

HU: " Shi t." Spot said, rubbing his cheek. "I never pegged Benny for the guy who could slap a person. He really knows how to hit." He laughed dryly. "So, you think it makes me look badass?" 

AH: Holly laughed. "Yeah. It does make you look badass." She whispered the last part and shook her head, grinning. "You do look like you're blushing a whole lot, though!"

HU: "Ugh." Spot moaned. But then there was a "Done!" yelled. They turned around to see Ava, Katie, and Evelyn holding up a poster. It had a white background, and a black Fairy  Tail  logo covered in glitter, with the words. "Mr. Moore's 1 st  period, Fairy  Tail . Room 208" the words were in rainbow letters. 

AH: Holly gave a big grin. "That looks amazing! Hey, when they announce us, Benny should give a speech why we're so great, like Makarov! And then we'll do the number one sign with our hands!" She held up her hand in the classic '1' formation in Fairy  Tail .

HU: Everyone agreed. Finally, the principal started talking again. 

"Ladies and gents, if you could please line up outside on the field in your groups. The winning group will earn a free first period, even if you are from different classes."

The crowd cheered, and everyone started to run out to the football field.

 AH: Holly walked out with the class holding up their poster, trying to keep it from getting ruined.

Holly's wig started to get heavy with the rain that was falling. She adjusted it, trying to keep it from slipping down her face. Katie was covering up her face to protect it from running, and others were hiding under the poster.

HU: Once the principal came out, everyone cheered. Mr. Moore's class was in the middle of the line. They all waited, and then once their group was up, Benny stepped up. 

"Our group is characters from the series Fairy  Tail . We'd like to believe that this theme represents diversity, because there is loads of that in Fairy  Tail . Also, our hair is very diverse, so vote for us!" Benny grinned, and flashed Fairy  Tail's  signature hand signature. Everyone followed, doing the '1' symbol, and they all walked by the principal and the judges, flipping their hair and grinning.

AH: Holly did her best impression of a Lucy giggle, and sashayed past them, winking with head held high. She got past the table and looked back to watch everyone get over to where she was at.

HU: They walked to the side of the field and sat down, watching the other groups.

AH: Holly leaned back in the grass, cringing at it being slightly wet. She looked over at Spot's face and smiled, glad that the red was fading.

HU: Spot itched to take off his wig, but didn't, because it was hiding a good portion of the red mark on his face. He lied down on the grass, relieved that the rain was slowing down.

AH: Holly relaxed as she laid on her back too. She put her hands on her stomach and after a few moments started to pull at her skirt. "I can't wait to get out of this costume."

HU: "Yep. Feeling is mutual. Is your wig killing you too?"

AH: "Yeah, but the skirt is what's bothering me the most. I should of brought a jacket to wrap around my waist." 

HU: "That  would;ve  been smart. I'm sure someone will loan you one? And  im  sure Ryan didn't help, huh?"

AH: "It would have. I'm not so sure, it's raining, and everyone will want to keep their coats to themselves." Holly opened her mouth to catch a raindrop. "I hope he gets expelled. He's a burden to the whole school!"

HU: "Definitely. And he's such a creep, too! Like, what is his deal?"

AH: "God, that just makes me wonder about his parents." 

HU: "Actually, I think I've met his mother. She seems very nice. Maybe there's something up with his dad?"

AH: "Yeah. A prostitute perhaps?" Holly muttered to Spot.

HU: "Jeez H!" Spot laughed and elbowed Holly. "That's awful! I was thinking more like..." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Rapist."

AH: Holly let her jaw drop in shock. "That's even worse!" Holly said, punching his arm. "God, that makes me wonder how Ryan would know..." She scrunched her nose in disgust.

HU: "Would know what? That his dad's a rapist?" 

AH: "Yeah! What if he was watching?!"

HU: "Holly! Nasty! He punched her arm. "That's terrifying to think about!  Eww . No wonder he's so fu cked  up!"

AH: "Ryan is awful, that's for sure." Holly looked at his face and noticed that the redness was gone. "Hey, your cheek isn't red anymore!"

HU: "Thank god." He was about to say something more, but noticed all the kids running inside. They got up and followed everyone else into the gym. 

"...Are in! The winner of this year's  halloween  costume contest... is... the Fairy  Tail  group from room 208, with a whopping 60% of votes!" 

AH: The class cheered, and everyone held up their hands in the #1 sign. Mr. Moore just held up the poster and smiled with everyone else.

HU: Spot tapped Holly on the shoulder as he clapped. "You know what? Ryan  isn't  in our group! He has to work, and none of the rest of us have to!"

AH: Holly laughed. "You're right! He'll have to sit in class with Mr. Moore and we'll get to hang out! When do you think the free period will be? Monday?"

HU: "Doubt it.  Prolly tuesday . They have to plan it."

AH: "Yeah, that's true." The principle released everyone back to their classes and everyone pushed through the double gym doors.

HU: When they got back to class, the room was buzzing. Mr. Moore walked in. "Thanks guys! Thanks for the free period! Now, we do have to work, so if you could please go back to your seats..."

AH: The class grumbled to themselves but sat down and started second period. Ryan didn't come to the second period class and Mr. Moore didn't say anything about him. Once class was over, Holly got up and started out the door. 

HU: Spot came over to Holly as they were walking out the door. "Hey! Do you want me to pick you up after school?"

AH: "Yes, actually. Taking the bus would take too long and my mom might come home right when I arrive." Holly responded.

HU: "Cool. Meet you here after school," Spot said as he walked off to his next class.

AH: "See you!" Holly headed off to science class, trying to avoid the shocked expressions on people's faces and a few whistles. 


	18. Party Planning and Rapey Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's a bad person when drunk, and episode eighteen of Holly lying to her mom.

HU: After school, Spot ran to Mr. Moore's classroom, to wait for Holly. 

AH: Holly was standing next to Mr. Moore's room and had her phone out. He was later than usual. Holly heard fast-paced footsteps and saw Spot running towards her. She laughed and called out to him, "Spot Conlon? Late?"

HU: He turned around, surprised. "Yeah, sorry. Had to stop by science to hand something in..."

AH: "It's fine!" Holly shook her head, smiling. "Let's get going."

HU: They walked out of the classroom, and started towards the car. "So, how was the day?"

AH: "Not too good. People kept calling me out and embarrassing me. But I don't have any homework, so that's a plus." Holly grumbled, pulling off her wig.

HU: Spot laughed as he opened Holly's door for her. "So, I presume you're going to head right back home and change into normal clothes?"

AH: "Yes. Right away." Holly sat down in the car seat and buckled herself in.

HU: "I'll bet. I had a girl, a freshman, who I didn’t know, confess her love to me. Anime does weird things to people, huh?"

AH: "Yeah, it does. I was going over to science a minute after you left and some boys I never talked to whistled at me! That was humiliating."

HU: "All you have to do is tell them you're not interested."

AH: "I just ignored them. What did you say to the girl?"

HU: "Told her I was  devestated  over my breakup with my  girlfriend , and needed some time."

AH: "That's a go-to response to turn someone down now." Holly laughed. "And we really wouldn't be lying."

HU: "Nope. Not a lie. In fact, it helps with our 'image'. I don't think we've really been selling the breakup too well." He said, stopping at the light.

AH: "Yeah. What should we do, though? The class knows we've been faking, but the school doesn't." Holly bit her lip thoughtfully. "Maybe we could purposefully avoid each other in the hallways and be all dramatic."

HU: "Sure, sounds good. Hopefully they'll buy it. "

AH: "How long should we keep that up? Maybe a week? Then we could make up and let everyone know that we're friends again."

HU: "I don’t know. We could keep it up for a few weeks? Give it time to 'make up', and then be fine by Thanksgiving break?"

AH: "Yeah, that sounds good." Holly nodded. "It should work."

HU: "Yeah." Spot said, as he pulled into Holly's driveway. "Alright, see you tonight. I'm gonna go set up my house for tonight."

AH: "Okay, thanks. Sorry I can't help out for too long." Holly said as she stepped out of the car.

HU: "It's fine. What time do you think you'll be there?"

AH: "Maybe 7:30 or earlier. Depends on how fast my mom falls asleep. She usually passes out on the couch after work. But if she stays awake, I'll tell her I'm going to a sleepover and she'll relax." 

HU: "Cool, sounds good. See you later!" He said, and waved to her as he drove away.

AH: Holly waved back and rushed inside, quickly changing out of her costume and coming downstairs right as her mom opened the front door.

"God, work was such a pain today. I don't know if I can make dinner tonight, sweetie." Her mom put down her purse.

"It's alright, I'm going to a friend's to hang out." Holly said with a smile.

"Really? Who's?"   
"Evelyn's."

"She's a nice girl. That's great! Come back home before ten, okay?" Her mom hugged her and sat down at the couch to start work.

Holly went upstairs and texted the  groupchat .

Holly:  I'll be able to come help set everything up! Should I bring anything??

HU:  Spoy  grinned when he saw Holly's text.

[ Spot  has joined the  groupchat .]

Spot:  uh maybe soda or chips

AH:   
Holly:  Doable. 

Holly went downstairs again and went over to the pantry and grabbed the box of chips that they had saved. 

"Holly, what are you doing?"

Holly froze, holding the box. "Uh, Eve needs more food."

"Okay..." Holly's mother watched as her daughter put the box down next to the door. 

"Can I go at 6?"

"Yeah, sure, sweetheart."

Holly walked up the stairs as normally as possible and flopped onto her bed. She never felt this guilty before.

Holly:  Got the chips, but no soda, sry

HU: 

Spot:  it's cool. @Eve_lyn can u get soda

Eve_lyn :  np

AH:

Holly : Thx! I’m too lazy to go shopping

HU: 

Spot:   lol see you later

He shut off his phone, and started to put his valuable things in his room, just in case. Once he was done putting anything valuable and breakable in his room, he locked the door, sliding the key into the pocket of his costume. He got out plastic cups, and plates, before opening a cabinet and pulling out food. 

AH: Holly chatted with her mom until it was 5:55.

“Hey, I need to go now.” Holly said to her sleepy mom.

“Have fun..” Her mom yawned and settled into the couch. Holly rushes upstairs and put on her costume and makeup. She slipped on her boots and exited the house.

HU: Spot heard a knock on the door, and walked to open it. Holly was there, all dressed up like Lucy. Even though Spot had seen her earlier, he still found it funny to see her in something so revealing. "Hi" He said. "Come in."

AH: Holly stood there, holding the box of chips and her phone tucked into a purse thrown over her shoulder. “Hey!”

HU: Spot opened the door wider. "Okay. Here’s the game plan. Noah is bringing speakers, a few kids from photography are bringing decorations, and everyone else is bringing food."

AH: “Okay, so we wait for the photography people and start setting up everything?” Holly asked once she stepped inside.

HU: As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Spot opened the door. There, standing in the doorway, were five boys dressed as Star Wars characters, and a girl dressed as Luna Lovegood. Spot grinned. "Hey! Come in!"

"Alright. Guys, this is Holly, she's Lucy from Fairy  Tail . Holly, Luke Skywalker here is Daniel. Darth Maul is Jeff. Michael is Darth Vader, Henry is Han Solo, and David is Boba Fett. Cindy is Luna Lovegood."    
As their names were said, they gave a little wave.

AH: “Hi, guys!” Holly waved back and let everyone in and started putting all the food on the table. 

“What should I help put up?”Holly asked.

HU: David stepped up. "I brought halloween streamers."

Michael stepped up too. "There are fake skeletons in my car."   
"We always get a lot of trick-or-treaters, so I was thinking we put some scary stuff outside, too." Spot said, looking at Cindy. "Did you bring your projector?"

"Yeah!" She said, happily. "I loaded it with a lot of scary images."

"Ok," Spot said, thinking. "I have a bluetooth, so we can play screaming noises and stuff." 

Jeff grinned. "Those poor trick-or-treaters. I have  halloween  colored  christmas  lights, we can put them along the walkway?"

"Sure!" Spot said. "Daniel, let me get you a ladder for the streamers." He walked into the garage, and came pack a moment later with a giant ladder.

"Michael, can you put some skeletons outside on the walkway? And Henry can put some inside. David, can you help Cindy set up the projector in front of the garage?" David nodded. "And then Jeff, you can set up the lights. Holly, will you help him?" 

AH: "Yep!" Holly followed Jeff outside and they started to line the bushes with lights.

"So, how was your day?"

HU: Jeff grinned. "Pretty good. Hey. You're the girl Spot was dating, right?"

AH: Holly felt a shiver go down her spine like lightning on a tree. She didn't expect someone to mention it. "Oh, y-yeah." Holly put on a sad, bothered look.

HU: "Pretty cool that you guys were able to stay friends!"

AH: "Yeah. It is." Holly nodded.

HU: They finished putting up the lights, and then Spot came out with the bluetooth. He hit a button and it made a screaming noise. "Thoughts? It's synced up to my laptop. I made it so that whenever the security camera up front sees movement, it plays the noise." They went inside, and after a few moments, the first trick-or-treater came. When the noise played, he jumped, and ran. Spot grinned. "Works like a charm." Ten minutes later, Evelyn, Noah, and Jake came. Noah grabbed his speakers from his truck and set them up in the entrance.

AH: Holly helped plug in the speakers and set up all the drinks. She took the cups out of the bag and stacks them in respectable heights. 

HU: Spot grabbed a big bowl, and filled it to the brim with candy, and then sat the bowl outside on the porch for the trick-or-treaters. Finally, people started showing up. By seven thirty, there were at least 100 people in Spot's  house. It was crowded, and Spot suspected someone had brought alcohol, because there was some... Questionable behavior happening.

AH: People were dancing on tables, some were in corners making out, and others doing body shots. Those shots were obviously not punch. Holly was standing off to the side, and had filled her water bottle up with safe non-alcoholic lemonade just before the party star ted.

HU: Spot was going around, trying to find Holly, or at least someone he knew, but made the mistake of looking in the guest bedroom, where he saw Evelyn and Jake in a...  comprimising  position. " Ew ! Guys!" He locked the door and slammed it, unable to see what he had just  whitnessed . But the sight wasn’t much better in Abigail's bedroom, where he saw his two favorite people, Antonio and Benny. Thankfully, they had their clothes on, but he could tell that wouldn't last long. He slammed that door too, and was suddenly grateful that he had locked the door to his own room. 

AH: Holly squeezed through the crowd of people and bumped into someone. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry—“ Holly said and then looked up to see Ryan. He grinned, clutching a red Solo cup and he burped. Holly sighed, knowing that he was drunk. 

“Hey…didn’t know you would, burp, be here..” Ryan staggered forward and fell into Holly’s arms.

“Woah, you’re really drunk. You should sit down!” Holly said, attempting to keep him from falling down on top of her.

“Mmmm…”

Holly grunted and dragged him down the hallway and onto one of the couches in the living room. She stood up and watched Ryan continue to drink.

“Hey, stop, you’re drunk enough.” Holly took the cup away and placed it on a table.

Ryan sluggishly said after a few moments of silence, “I don’t care if you don’t like me…” Ryan grabbed her arm and kissed her, pulling her to the floor. He pinned her down and Holly wriggled, trying to escape.

HU: Spot gave into the masses, and, as he passed the table with the  punch , grabbed a red solo cup, filled to the brim with what he thought was beer. He took a sip. It was bitter, not great, but what did he expect? He downed the drink, then threw the cup in the trash, before walking to the living room to take a seat. But the sight he saw there was far worse than the sights from the bedrooms. Ryan was hovering over someone, pinning them down. It took a second for him to realize the person was a girl, and the girl was Holly. He suddenly felt rage. He stormed over to Ryan, and picked him up by the back of his neck. He threw Ryan off Holly, standing in front of Holly like a shield. 

"Get the fuck out of my house, Ryan. I'll call the cops."

AH: Holly scrambled up, and still shaky from the incident.

"WHAT?! I'm not leaving!" Ryan yelled at Spot, stepping closer. 

HU: Spot punched Ryan, more of an instinct than anything else. He kicked Ryan too, and then Ryan was on the ground. Ryan tried to get up, but Spot pinned him to the ground. "How do you like it? Huh?" He drew his fist back for another punch, and then someone came into the room. It was Thomas. Thomas pulled Spot off of Ryan.

"He's not worth it! Just call the cops!"

"We can't do that."

"Why?"

"Alcohol here."

Thomas nodded. They grabbed Ryan by the underarms, and then hoisted him up. They brought him outside, and then Spot threw him into the backseat of his car. They drove him to the police station, and then dropped him off there, before driving back to Spot's house. 

When Spot got back, he parked his car, thanked Thomas, and then sat down next to Holly. 

AH: Holly was shaking and slowly started to cry. "T-that was terrifying. T-t-thank you s-s-so much for s-saving me. I couldn't...I couldn't...save mys-self." She melted into Spot's shoulder, weeping.

HU: Spot didn't quite know what to do. He nodded, and started to rub reassuring circles into her back. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay." After a few moments, he spoke again. "Do you want to call your mom? You can stay the night here, but I could take you home if you need to go back."

AH: "I-I'm not so s-s-sure. I don't k-k-know what to do." Holly sniffed. 

HU: "You wanna go someplace quieter?" He saw Holly's eyes widen. "Ew! Not like that. No, I meant, you can come to my room." He sighed, seeing her expression. "And talk to your mom."

AH: "O-o-okay." Holly got up and clutched Spot's arm, not wanting to let go. She still had her purse around her shoulder so she didn't really had to move.

HU: They walked up the stairs, and Spot pulled the key out of his pocket, before unlocking the door and letting Holly in. The room was cluttered with stuff, but he put everything that was in the way into his closet. "Here, have a seat," he said, gesturing to his bed before closing and locking the door.

AH: Holly flopped onto the bed stiffly. She couldn't shake the image from her head. But she felt safe with Spot so she relaxed slightly and shakily pulled her phone out of her purse.

HU: "You might want to text her instead," Spot said gently. "Your voice." He motioned to his throat. "Is a bit shaky."

AH: "Y-y-yeah." After a minute of Holly trying to type in her password, she opened the messanger's app. She texted her mom which took five minutes with her shaking hands.

Holly:  Hey, I'm going 2 stay over at Eve's.

Mom:  Okay!

HU: "I know... I know that you're not okay, but... Will you be okay?"

AH: "I-I'm...not so sure, actually. This is something like a stab in t-t-the gut. It'll heal, but you will n-never forget the feeling of the person s-s-stabbing you. There will be a scar t-to remind you of it. If you were stabbed because you w-w-were fighting someone, you know not to fight a-anyone a-a-again. But if you protecting y-yourself...what do you do?" Holly looked up at Spot. 

HU: "I don't know. I think it's awful that you had to go through that, and I think no one deserves that. You're right, you're probably never going to forget that. And that's awful. But... You won't forget it, so you just have to heal from it. And... It's gonna take a while."

AH: "Yeah. S-sure will. H-hey, Spot?"

HU: "Yeah?"

AH: "T-thank you, s-so m-much for helping me. Y-you're a true friend." Holly smiled.

HU: "Hopefully anyone in my position would have done the same, but thanks nonetheless."

AH: "Yeah."


	19. Maybe Feelings and Hungover Teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly and Spot debate feelings, and the group deals with the aftermath of teen partying.

HU: They sat in silence for a while, and around nine, Spot got up. "I'm  gonna  get some food. Want anything?" He asked, standing up.

AH: Holly grabbed one of Spot's pillows and clung to it. She rocked back and forth, assumingly trying to soothe herself. She stopped rocking and looked up. Holly and gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster and said pitifully, "A cupcake?"

HU: "I will search the food table. Want a drink?"

AH: Holly shook her head. "No thanks."

HU: "Alright. Be back in a few." He opened the door, and slipped out. The house was filled with couples. On the stairs, in the living room, even a few in the garage. He sighed, and went to get some food. He grabbed two paper plates, and then searched for food. He filled the first plate up with popcorn and chips, and then grabbed two cupcakes for the other one. Then, he stopped by the drink station. He knew his limits, he knew just enough to drink to get buzzed, not fully drunk, and he was already there. But, he was also smart enough (he hoped) to not do anything stupid while drunk. Sighing, he grabbed another Solo cup, and held the brim between his teeth, as he walked upstairs.

AH: The girl that had asked Spot out saw him start to go up the stairs with drinks and food, but she grabbed his arm. "Hey, where are you going?"

HU: "To my room. This is my house." He said, speaking around the solo cup.

AH: She gave a sad look and said with a pout, "But it's more fun down here."

HU: He took the cup out of his mouth, and balanced it on one of the plates. "Matter of opinion. Excuse me," he said, trying to push past her.

AH: She jumped in front of him and held her arms out. "Who else is up there? You've got enough food for two people!" She gasped and looked up the stairs and back at Spot. "Wait...don't tell me you're..."

HU: Spot scowled. "I'm what?"

AH: "You're getting with your girlfriend, huh?!" She hissed, looking pained but anger enveloped h er mostly.

HU: "I don't have a girlfriend. And it's none of your business, anyway. You're like, twelve? I'm sixteen. It's not going to happen. Excuse me."

AH: She let Spot push through and she wiped at her eyes. She stood there and watched Spot disappear into his room and ran off into the kitchen.

HU: Spot shook his head as he walked up the stairs. That girl was crazy. Both hands full, he kicked his bedroom door, softly. "Hey, Holly. It's me, Spot. Let me in?"

AH: Holly slid off the bed and opened the door, and saw her cupcake. She grabbed the plate holding it and she backed up so he could get in. Holly saw he had a Solo cup and she bit her lip, hoping nothing would result.

HU: Spot saw the look on Holly's face, and instant guilt washed over him. He should have known. After all, Ryan had clearly been more than drunk. " Shi t. I uh. I didn’t think about that."

AH: "Um, yeah." Holly didn't really know what to say or do so she just sat on his bed and ate her cupcake over the plate.

HU: "Is it okay if I drink it? Or would you rather I don’t?" He said, closing the door and sitting on the floor.

AH: Holly looked down at him and put down her cupcake. "Whatever you think is best for yourself. If you believe you will be alright, then go ahead. But if any doubt enters your mind, then maybe not."

HU: "Okay." Spot said, unsure. He took a little sip, and then put the cup on the dresser. He tugged at his pink hair, and then threw the wig across the room. Then, he took off his scarf, and set it on the dresser. " D'you \- Do you want to borrow some clothes or something?" He asked Holly.

AH: "Uh, that'd be nice." Holly nodded, relieved that she didn't have to stay in that skirt.

HU: "Yeah, okay. I'll check Abigail's room for some clothes,  gimme  a sec." He said, and grabbed his solo cup, before walking out the door again. Once he was outside, he downed the cup. He slowly opened Abigail's room. Antonio and Benny were still there, and there were clothes all over the ground, but thankfully, the two of them were asleep, with the covers up. Still, it was a nasty sight. Spot sighed, and then walked into Abigail's closet. "Holy  sh *t." He muttered, overwhelmed by all the drawers. "Who has this much clothes?" He walked over to one of the drawers and opened it, and then slammed it shut when he was faced with lacy bras and underwear. " Ewwww ." He opened a few more, and then found a bunch of sweatpants. He grabbed a pair, and then looked for shirts. But Abigail had taken all her good shirts with her on her trip. Sighing, Spot walked back into the bedroom. He was almost to the door, when he heard a  quiet , " Spottie ?"    
He turned around, and saw Antonio, sitting up. "Hi Tony." He said, rolling his eyes.    
'Where you off to?"

"My room, Racer."   
"Oh. Right. Duh."   
"Yeah." They didn’t speak for a moment. Spot started to move towards the door.

" Seanie ?"   
"Yeah?""

"I'm glad you're happy." 

"Y-you too, Race."

He walked out the door, and closed it. Then, he walked back to his room. He opened the door, and slid in, before closing the door. "Got you sweatpants. Couldn't find any good shirts, but I probably have something." He rummaged through his dresser until he found an old Star Wars shirt. "here" he said, tossing the shirt and pants to Holly. "You can use my bathroom, it's connected to here."

AH: Holly nodded and opened the bathroom door and closed the door softly behind her. She widened her eyes, amazed at such a fancy bathroom. He had one of those soaker tubs that her mother wanted for Christmas and the floor tile was marble. "It's huge..." Holly whispered, a little nervous to drop something—or worse, stain something. She turned around to lock the door and changed out of her costume and put on the sweatpants. They were glittery, not much to Holly's style, but tolerable. Holly took off her wig and put on the shirt, feeling a little awkward. Spot wasn't much taller than her so it wasn't too baggy like in the movies. Holly collected her stuff after looking in the mirror and stepped out of the bathroom.

HU: When Holly came back in, Spot was a little surprised. The clothes fit her fairly well, and Spot couldn't help the blush spreading up his cheeks. She looked cute. He mentally slapped himself. That had to be the alcohol talking, right?

AH: Holly saw the slight blush on his cheeks which made her blush too. Her hands felt all clammy and sweaty now, not her favorite. "T-thanks for the change of clothes."

HU: "Yeah. No problem. Um... I have an extra charger for your phone if you'd like to use it. It's on my desk.  Imma  get changed real quick." He reached into his dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans, and an old Panic! At The Disco shirt. (So what if he went through an emo phase?)  He walked past Holly, into the bathroom.

AH: Spot closed the door and Holly was left in his room, alone. Her bad side was screaming at her, ' LOOK THROUGH ALL HIS STUFF AND FIND OUT HIS SECRETS!'  But she plopped the pile of clothes next to the door and put her purse on top. She grabbed her phone and plugged it into the charger on Spot's desk. Holly stood for a bit but sat down on the edge of his bed and waited for Spot to come out.

HU: Maybe Spot was a little more drunk than he thought he would be. Because surely that was the only reasonable explanation for his new feelings towards Holly. He shook his head. There were no 'new feelings' towards Holly. There were no feelings for Holly, period. He splashed some water on his face, and put on his Death of a Bachelor shirt, and the jeans. He threw his old clothes in his hamper, and walked back into his room.

AH: Holly grinned at the shirt he was wearing. "I love 'Panic! at The Disco' too! When we sang 'Death of a Bachelor', that was my favorite one to sing!"

HU: It took Spot a moment to realize what Holly was talking about. "Oh, yeah. They're one of my favorites. Brendon Urie is fantastic."

AH: "Yeah, his songs are really well written and cool!" 

HU: "Yeah.  Wanna  listen to some of it? I own all his albums on  Itunes ."

AH: Holly nodded and said with a grin, "Yeah, I'd love that."

HU: Spot went on to  itunes , clicked Panic! At The Disco, and his shuffle. The first song to come on was 'Saturday Night." He sat back on his bed, against the wall.

AH: Holly laughed. "If it was only Saturday." She scooted closer to Spot where he was holding his phone so she could hear better.

HU: "We've only got two hours until it is."

AH: "Nice. I guess we can just listen to Panic! At The Disco until then." Holly settled on the right of Spot and closed her eyes, imagining the lyrics coming to life.

HU: They sat in silence, and then, after a few songs, Spot felt Holly's head hit his shoulder. He looked, and saw that she had fallen asleep.

AH: Holly's head was resting on Spot's shoulder and then the clock ticked to 12:00. She looked peaceful.

HU: Spot couldn't sleep sitting up, so he gently let Holly's head fall onto a pillow, and stood up. He walked outside the room. There was still quite a few people left, only around half the people had left, leaving 50 more. Almost everyone was asleep. Noah remained at the speakers, but he had fallen  alsep  with one arm draped over the biggest speaker, as if it was his girlfriend. Spot chuckled. The house wasn't exactly clean, but it could have been way worse. There were red solo cups everywhere, bright anime wigs were in random places, and the streamers were falling down, but other than that it was clean. 

AH: The freshman was asleep next to several guys in a corner with solo cups surrounding them.

HU: Spot grinned. Hopefully now she would leave him alone. He grabbed one last cup, filled with who-knows-what, and drank it. The sharp taste burnt his throat, but it was good.  He trudged back up the stairs, and walked back into her room. Holly was curled up in his bed, so he turned off the music and lied down on the floor, opening up his copy of 'My Sister's Keeper', and started to read.

AH: Holly blinked open her eyes and found herself in a bed that wasn't her own under the covers. She panicked but started to remember what had happened last night. Holly peeked under the covers and to her relief, she was clothed.

HU: Spot awoke to a bright light. He realized that it was  morning , and the sun was shining through his window. He sat up and groaned. He had a killer headache, punishment, he supposed, for the three drinks he had had the previous night. 

AH: Holly saw Spot stir, and quickly closed her eyes, too nervous to say an awkward good morning.

HU: Spot shivered as he got up. He had spent the night in his normal clothes, without any covers, and was freezing. He walked to his bathroom. He opened the top drawer, and grabbed some painkillers, before locking the door, and hopping into the shower. He came out five minutes later, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

AH: Holly opened her eyes and saw him come out. He face felt like it was burning once she saw the towel and she closed her eyes again, hoping that Spot didn't see her look at him. He looked really good and she was embarrassed. 

HU: Spot grabbed a new pair of jeans, as well as a white t-shirt and a dark green flannel, with a pair of boxers and shorts, and then walked into the bathroom to change. Once he was done, he threw his old clothes in the hamper, with the towel, and walked out again. "Morning," he said.

AH: Holly cringed. He knew she was staring. What if he thinks she's weird? What if he's trying to bother her even more? She couldn't just pretend she didn't hear him, he wouldn't be asking then. 

"G-good morning." 

HU: "How are you feeling?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. He picked up his phone, it was already 8.

AH: "I'm okay. Um, I'm sorry I stole your bed." Holly said sitting up.

HU: "Oh,  its  fine. You probably needed it more." He looked around the room.

AH: Holly scratched her neck. "I'll just go now." She slipped out of the bed, her hair all frizzy and she pulled the charger out of her phone.

HU: "Oh, no! Please stay! I mean, if you want to. I can give you a ride after everyone leaves and I clean up?"

AH: "At least let me help clean up. It's the least I can do, you really helped me out last night."

HU: Spot decided  no  to protest. "Okay.  Wanna  help me wake up Evelyn and Jake?"

AH: Holly gave a disgusted face. "Did they...?"

HU: "Fuck? Yeah. So did Antonio and Benny. That was a fun sight to walk in on."

AH: "God. Did you walk in on Eve and Jake too?" 

HU: "Yes! People don’t know how to close the da mn  door! Like, Jesus Christ" He said, opening his door.

AH: "Guess we'll have to clean the sheets, pillows, and the covers." Holly stepped out and looked down the hallway. "Which couple is in Abigail's room?"

HU: "Antonio and Benny. As for Jake and Eve,  I'm making them help clean. I really, really hope they weren't drunk. And I hope they were safe. Like, honestly." He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a cup, then filled it with water. Then, they walked downstairs, to the guest room. Spot opened the door, and they walked in quietly. Spot kicked their wigs aside, and then splashed the water in Jakes face.

AH: "AUGH!" Jake hissed, and looked up at Spot and Holly. "Huh? What're doing here?"   
"This is Spot's house and his guest room. Time for you guys to wake up." Holly said and looked over at Evelyn. "Eve, you awake?"- 

HU: Evelyn stirred. "What?"

Spot shook his head. "Eve, get up.  Its  time for you and Jake to get some clothes on, and do the walk of shame right out of my house."

Jake sat up. "I have the worst headache." 

Spot groaned. " Shi t. I had really hoped that you weren't drunk. Please tell me you were safe? And that everything was... Consensual?" 

Jake blushed. "Yes! And yes! Jesus Spot, you're such a mom!"

Spot grinned. "You two have a shower, you can use the one in my bathroom. I'll get your spare clothes out of your car, and I'll get you some painkillers for the hangover."   
"Thanks Spot," Evelyn said, and tossed him a pair of keys.

AH: Holly exited the bedroom, not wanting to see any more. She glanced around the house, looking at the mess that people had left behind. She went around and tapped people, telling them to wake up. Some commenting once they woke up,

"That's not a Halloween costume."

"Did you do the nasty?"

"Shut up and leave me be."

Most of them were not morning people.

HU: Spot fetched Evelyn and Jake's clothes from Evelyn's car, and threw them into the bathroom they were using. He walked past the  group of 'Slutty  Pokemon ', who had been doing body shots the night before.

"Up and at ' em . Time to hit the road. And take your shot glasses with you, those look expensive."   
He walked up to Noah. "Dude. Up!"

Noah stirred. "What?"

Spot laughed. "Get up. And turn off that music, people are hungover, and that music  ain't  helping the headaches."   
Noah nodded. "Tell me about it."

Spot eventually found Holly. "Ready to watch me wake up two gay  shi theads ?"

AH: "Yes. It's your business, so I'll watch from the side. They're idiots." Holly nodded and followed him up the stairs and she stood by the door, peeking in.

HU: Spot grabbed a pitcher that was filled with ice for the drinks, and brought it to Abigail's room. He walked in, and dumped it on the two boys.   
"RISE AND SHINE MOTHA FUCKAS!"

Benny shot up. "What the ever loving f*ck?!"

Antonio sat up too. "Morning, * ssface  Conlon."   
"Morning d* ckhead  Higgins. Up and at ' em . Go do the walk of shame."

AH: Holly covered her mouth from the sudden laugh that escaped her lips. She peeked in again, grinning at the two soaked gays.

HU: "I'll let  ya  get changed, and I'll give you some painkillers, but then you need to be out."

Spot and Holly turned around and left as the two boys got up. 

Eventually, people started to leave, until the only people left were Spot, Holly, Evelyn, Jake, Noah, Jeff, Daniel, Thomas, Michael, Ava, Katie, and Anna. They had all insisted on helping clean, as long as Spot provided them with Advil. 

"Holly, you are so smart. I envy you," Jeff said, hanging off the banister.

AH: "I know, aren't I clever?" Holly grinned. "No headaches at all."

HU: "Never drink H. Never." Anna said, her hand intertwined with Katie's.

Spot looked closer. No, he had  definitley  seen that correctly.

"Fu cking  called it! Katie and Anna, it's about fu cking  time you two got together!"

AH: "Oh yeah! I've already thought up a perfect ship name—Kanna!" Holly looked at the two.

HU: Spot groaned. "Awful. Alright. Evelyn, Jeff, can you guys bring in the stuff outside? Katie, Ava, Michael, I need you to check all the rooms and make sure that there are no more people. Noah, Daniel, take down the streamers and decorations inside. And that leaves... Anna, Jake, put the speakers in Noah's truck. Holly, Thomas and I will  vaccuum  and clean."

AH: Everyone got started with their tasks and Holly got a garbage bag and started collecting all the cups and napkins. She got to an area with a big spill of alcohol and she went over to Spot to ask where the rags were. 

"Where are the rags?"

HU: " Laundry  room." He walked up to the guest room so he could get the sheets and covers off. He brought them down to the  laundrey  room, and then went to the Abigail's room to get the sheets there. He opened the door, and saw Evelyn, on top of Jake, kissing him. They didn’t hear him come in, and he stood in the doorway. He cleared his throat. They looked up, startled. "Yeah, thought so. Do the nasty in your own home. Now get up, I have to clean these sheets." They got up, and walked out the door, embarrassed. He collected the sheets, sighing, and brought them back to the laundry room. 

AH: Holly looked up from mopping up the puddle and saw Evelyn and Jake running down the stairs, giggling like little school girls. Jake was holding Eve's hand and Holly saw how red and swollen their mouths were. 

"You guys should be cleaning."

"Meh, we'd rather make-out. Is there an empty room?" Eve asked.

"Clean or get out, boss's orders." Holly rolled her eyes and they groaned, getting down to help wipe up the drinks.

HU: Spot  vaccummed  the upstairs, and brought his  bluetooth  in from outside. He deleted the  security  camera footage from the previous night, and then started to put things that he had hidden back in their places.

AH: Once they had finished cleaning the downstairs, Eve and Jake were off doing whatever. Holly checked her phone, 10:23.

HU: Spot walked downstairs. Anna and Katie had left, and everyone else had trickled out. The house was spotless once again. The only people left were Evelyn, Jake, Holly, and himself. He walked up to Holly. "How you doing?"

AH: "Better. I'm going to have to leave soon, my mom might get worried. How are you really doing, Spot?" Holly looked at him, concerned for his well-being.

HU: "Honestly? Bored. Pissed about Antonio and Benny, and about Ryan. Other than that, fine."

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuugh. Infrequent updates, but we usually create a chapter a day. Less updates on weekends and breaks. This takes place in Sammamish, Washington. Drop a comment? Or Kudos! Please.


End file.
